Take Flight
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Natsu always dreamed he would find his mate, fall in love, and make little dragon babies. The only problem was he had no idea how to find his destined one, until his father told him a little dragons secret. If you write a letter and release it to the wind, it'll fly like dragon wings and find your mate for you. Now only if she knew the truth, then it would truly be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This was requested by donorc5. I actually really liked the au and put some thought into it, so here we go! I'm sorry this first chapter is so short. It's like really short... the shortest chapter I've ever written. I swear the chapters will get longer. I usually try to make my chapters at least 4000 words but I've been having issues with that lately. Like it's the same with the other fandom I write for. I have a feeling that once we get into the story though, the chapters will be longer. Lucy will be strong in this story. I actually love Lucy. Like she's my favorite female character ever and she gets so much hate and I don't like it. I love stories where her magic is special and she's so amazing so I'm actually really excited to write Lucy's magic and how special she is exactly how I want it to be. Natsu will be blown away and she can take care of herself. I'm not really into weak Lucy and just love when she's killin it. One more thing... this wasn't part of what donorc5 requested, but they told me to come up with au based off what they said, so this is how I picture the story going. Natsu is a hopeless romantic (donorc5 requested that) but Lucy will be afraid of love because she lost her mother and she's afraid of getting hurt. She doesn't do well with intimacy... like non sexual, just touching. Natsu knows when Lucy responds that she's his mate, but Lucy doesn't know that and she'll try to keep herself at a distance. But that will be very hard for Natsu because he's falling in love with her and he knows she's his mate and he knows she's his, but he has to pretend he doesn't like her or Lucy will run away from him. I think that's all I have to say. I hope you guys like it and have fun reading this short ass chapter lol**

Natsu's friends always made fun of him for being a hopeless romantic. He loved the idea of finding his mate through the old tale his father always told him. Natsu remembers on one cold, stormy day while he was staying in a neighboring kingdom, his father told him a story that Natsu would never forget. It's said that if a dragon wishes to find their mate, they send a letter out on a windy day and the paper will grow wings and fly to their destined one. Not many other creatures believe such a silly tale, except the dragons because flight was such a mysterious thing. A dragons wings could take you across the country, across Earthland, but you had to use your senses to get where you wish to go. The thing dragons lack isn't necessarily intuition and instincts because they have plenty of those, but it's more so the dreaming side of it. Dragons are almost too animalistic to have human qualities, and they can't follow their heart. They can't fly and just know where their mate is. They need something… their scent, their voice, their magic. But Natsu has nothing. So when a dragon finally decides to find its mate, they can turn to wind writing for help. It'll guide dragons the rest of the way, just like the wind helps them sore through the sky.

As soon as his father put him to bed, Natsu jumped up and paddled his feet across the stone floor and to the desk across the room. He stifled through the parchment and found a quill and some ink, then started to scribble down his message to the one who he'd soon be calling his. Once he was done, Natsu held the parchment up and read over the his sloppy penmanship.

 _Hi, I'm Natsu! I thought we could get to know each other since you're mine and all. I'm a mighty fire dragon who'll rule the Dragon Lands as soon as I'm old enough! Does that make ya happy? Cause I'll be sure to take care of ya, okay? I have the coolest exceed named Happy! Be carful though cause he'll be sure to steal all your fish if ya aren't careful. I like the color red and there's nothin' tastier than fire. That's enough about me! What's your name? Where do ya live? What's your favorite color? I wanna learn everything aboutcha so don't be afraid to tell me!_

With his letter now written, Natsu ran to the balcony in his room and swung the doors open. He was staying in King Makarov's kingdom, but ever since his grandson was born before Natsu was even born, the land has been plagued with storms. The heavy wind blowing outside made the doors rattle, but Natsu didn't care and folded the parchment into a square, then threw it out into the rainless storm. Natsu watched in amazement as the wind changed directions and the paper flapped like it was dragon wings flying through the sky. Natsu knew the dragon gods looking down on him would lead him to the right direction. He just had to be patient and wait for his mate to send him a letter back.

Once he could no longer see the parchment, Natsu ran back to bed without shutting the balcony doors, then climbed under his covers in excitement. He slowly drifted off, dreaming of a girl with golden hair, and magic which flickered as bright as the stars. He couldn't see her face, but Natsu knew she was beautiful, he knew she was the one who'd bring him the happiness he hoped for. To say Natsu was excited to meet his mate was an understatement. He was so thrilled, he's surprised he could fall asleep.

 **Please comment. I'd love to hear what you think and comments keep my motivation going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! Welcome back! Thank you guys for all your comments! You guys seem to look forward to the story and that makes me happy! Sorry about how short last chapter was again. I'm really excited for this story because the Heartfilia's are really important and special this story. They have big responsibilities for earthland, heaven and the stars. I do want Natsu and Lucy to meet but we have to be patient, okay? Someone asked if there would be smut.. and dont you worry, boo. Literally every one of my stores have smut because I think it's more realistic that way. People have sex in real life and it's just that simple. So Natsu and Lucy will get down and dirty. But they are children now. Natsu is 9 and I haven't quite decided Lucy's age, but I'm thinking she's gonna be like 12 or 13. So there won't be smut anytime soon. Okay, have fun!**

Natsu was a little worried because he didn't think sending the letter to his mate through. Dad took him back to the Dragon Lands, and he sent the letter in Makarov's kingdom so what if the letter can't find him again? Natsu didn't know what to do… he can't live in another palace until he meets his destined one, but he did say that he was going to rule over the Dragon Lands in his letter, so maybe the wind will know that's where he'll be. He couldn't stop dreaming of his mate these last few days and Natsu already knew she was special. He could just tell… the way her magic felt, how beautiful it was, and how beautiful she was. He wanted to get his hands on her as soon as possible and see what he's dreaming for himself.

Sighing, Natsu stared at the open wall in his bedroom to await the letter from his mate. He hoped- no, Natsu prayed to the dragon gods that his mate would reply to him, and reply to him now, this very second. He had shut himself in his room for the last three days and Natsu was starting to get depressed. Maybe he should send her another letter? But he doesn't want to be annoying or desperate! But his mate is his mate so she should reply to him no matter what! Natsu guesses he didn't exactly tell her that, so maybe he should send another letter and tell her? That's what he'll do. He'll be nice about it and just kindly tell her that she belongs to him now and there's nothing she can do about it. Sounds like a great idea!

Natsu hopped up off his bed and ran to his desk to write another letter, but a small weight plopping down on his hair drew his attention. "Natsu…" the sparkles from Happy's wings fell around his shoulders as they disappeared and it reminded Natsu of his mates magic. It just made him more desperate to talk to her and more sure with sending another letter. "She could live really far away so it might take a long time for her to come." Happy sat his little bottom on his head and lightly kicked his feet. "You just need to wait."

"Aye…" Natsu's head dropped back down to the stone floor and he sulked with his fingers curled into a fist and brows furrowed in frustration. "Happy… what if she doesn't like me?"

"Impossible!" Happy grinned. "She's your mate! She has to like you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." A sudden breeze picked up in Natsu's room and his advanced hearing picked up a soft drop on the stone floor. Natsu whipped his head around and his eyes zeroed in on a elegant blue envelope with a fancy wax seal. "I-is that…?"

Sparkles surrounded Natsu again as happy sprouted wings and flew to the pristine envelope on the floor. "Aye! It has Natsu written on it!"

Natsu has never ran so fast in his entire life as he kneeled down to the floor and took the letter when his best friend handed it over. Natsu wanted to rip it open so fast, but he chose to really take in this moment and make it last as long as it possibly could. The wax seal was a metallic god color and had a fancy starry symbol on it, along with two angel wings. The envelope was dark blue like the heavens with Natsu written in gold writing, and when he opened the seal, the inside was practically liquid gold with little pieces of sparkles slipping down the front of the paper and falling onto Natsu's lap. He pressed his finger into the envelope to pick up the some of the dust, and it practically shined like light. Natsu had the urge to eat it, but he didn't want to eat his letter from his mate, so he just gently pulled the letter out and dropped the fancy envelope on the ground. The letter was also made from blue paper, and Natsu was curious of what the ink was made of. He wasn't all too surprised when he opened the parchment and found that same opaque gold writing written very prettily.

"Fancy…" Happy admired next to him, but mostly just observed.

"You're tellin' me." Natsu opened the letter and was somewhat shocked when more of that gold dust filled the paper. He tried to move it all to the envelope but some escaped and fell onto his lap. It was hard not to take peeks at what she wrote while he was moving the dust, but he held himself back for the excitement of it all, and grinned when it was finally time to read.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Hello, my name is Lucy. I live in the Heavens and am a very important member of the Heartfilia family, so I don't need you to take care of me. I can do that by myself, thank you. I am very interested in a fire dragon though. What does a dragon do? I've never left my kingdom so I don't know much about the world. What's an exceed? And why does he like fish? I get my magic from the heavens and stars. I sent you some star dust. It floats in the fields where I live, and brings joy and good luck to the people who have it in their possession. Make sure to keep it on you at all times. I keep mine in a locket around my neck. You can always add some holy water to it and paint it on something special. But be kind to it and never abuse it because the stars are alive and they are all my friends. My best friend is Erza. She's my guard, but I don't really need one. Papa is very strict and won't let fight, but Capricorn trains me and Erza teaches me how to use a sword. I don't have many friends besides the stars and Erza but that's okay. They keep me company! I'm happy with them and they love me just as much. Papa will come around, I just know it._

 _So long Natsu. Please be my friend and write me again._

 _Lucy_

Happy's snort pulled Natsu's attention to his favorite exceed as the blue guy started to giggle. "She called you friend."

"Shut up." Natsu scuffed. "She just doesn't know yet! I'll be sure to tell her."

"I don't know…" Happy placed a paw to his mouth and snickered. "She seems out of your league Natsu."

Natsu was afraid to say that he agreed. Lucy seemed amazing in every way possible, but he still doesn't know anything about her, really. Natsu swears he's heard of the heavens before, but he doesn't know where. Maybe he should ask Igneel? He'll probably know something.

"Come on Happy! Let's go talk to dad!" Natsu ran towards the area with no wall and jumped out without even opening his wings. Happy flew out after him, but didn't grab him. Natsu liked to live on the wild side and chose to sprout his wings just before he hit one roof of the castle. Natsu soared through the night time breeze, and swooped around to the back of the castle and flew into the open wall in Igneel's office. His father was working on something at his desk, but looked up when he heard his son and raised a brow at him.

"Finally decided to come out of your room?"

"Dad." Natsu walked over with his wings slowly turning into ash and happy flying behind him. "What's the Heavens?"

Igneel's brow only raised further. "The Heaven's? It's an old myth that few believe. They say the heavens is the place where the stars and heaven meet, but it's on Earthland. Many people claim to have been there and they say it's a place like no other, but there's no proof it exists."

Natsu almost couldn't believe it. Was his mate really this special or was she messing with him? "W-what about Heartfilia… who are they?"

"They say they're the noble family in the Heavens." Igneel watched as his son stood next to him, then crawled onto his lap so he could place the letter his mate sent him over whatever Igneel was working on. "What's got you so interested in the Heavens?"

"Natsu got a letter from his mate!" Happy patted said letter as he sat on the desk in front of them and showed Igneel the dust that attached to his paws. "She said this is star dust and that she's from the Heartfilia family."

"W-what?" Igneel picked the letter up and read over Lucy's writing. "Natsu… you tried wind writing?"

"Y-yah… I really wanted to talk to my mate, so I sent one."

"Huh," Igneel studied the envelope now, and his eyes widened at the wax seal. "T-they say that the Heartfilia's had a princess… I wonder if… if your mate is her…"

"That's not good at all…" Natsu frumped down into his fathers lap and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I was supposed to blow her away with how manly and awesome I am! I was gonna take care of her, but she doesn't need any takin care of'in!" Igneel laughed, casing Natsu to pout further. "What's so funny?"

"Natsu, being a dragon is awesome. And she said herself she wanted to learn more about you. You should focus on how amazing and special she is because you guys would make a great team. Besides, I don't see you as the type of dragon who would want some snobby princess who needs protecting all the time. You want a girl who'll get their hands dirty too, right?"

Natsu nodded a little. "Yah, I guess… but— but if not many people have been to the Heavens then how am I supposed to find her!"

"You'll have to be patient, son. She seems very smart and maybe a little older than you, so you'll have to take it slow with her."

How could Igneel expect so much from him?! Patient and Natsu Dragneel?! Those two things don't belong together! He knows this girl is his so he wants to meet her now! And his dad is right because she does seem so special. She seems amazing… a princess from this mythical land that barely anybody believes in! Natsu couldn't wait to meet her, but he has to wait for her to want to see him! She said she's never even left the Heavens so it's not like she can come to the Dragon Lands!

"Ugh!" Natsu whacked his head on desk and groaned. Why does his mate have to be so difficult?

 **please comment! I'd love to hear how you think it's going so far! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yay, new update! Some of you guys need to read the authors note before asking questions because I've already answered them. It's fine though, I've actually wanted to get this off my chest anyways. Yes, Lucy is older than Natsu. She's 11 or 12 while Natsu is 9. I'm actually a huge fan of fics where the one doing the fucking is younger than the one being fucked. Idk why... I find it exciting and it feels a bit more wrong to me, and I've always liked the fics that have a thrill in it. Blurry lines (if you read that story) was actually supposed to be for the other fandom I write for and I write for a gay ship so I the bottom would be the teacher and the top would be the student. Idk... I've just always wanted to write a story like that and I really like it like this, okay? I like when the one being fucked is older! It's exciting!**

 **The other thing I want to talk about is what Natsu looks like! I haven't mentioned it because it's in Natsu's pov right now and Lucy isn't here to have her thoughts about how he looks. I guess I could have had him describe himself, but Natsu is a 9year old kid who doesn't really give a damn about his looks. So, he has a completely human form like how he normally looks. Then he can transform into this hybrid state. He has red wings sprouting from his back, and scales along his forearms up to his clawed hands. He has a tail, dragon feet, his eyes turn red and more catlike, or lizard like, I guess? Lol his fangs elongate and scales appear on the sides of his face and on his sides. When he turns back to his human form, it flakes off of him like ash, and reveals his normal skin. And patches of his scales appear and he grows his wings and such when he turns into his hybrid form. Igneel can turn into a full dragon, but Natsu cant yet. That's all I can think of right now. I may add some more things later on, they just haven't come to me yet. I think that's it besides the usual thank yous for the comments last chapter! You guys left a lot and I feel an overwhelming support for this story! I hope I don't disappoint! Have fun**

Natsu has spent the last month anxiously waiting for his mate to send him a letter. Sometimes it would take ten days, sometimes five. But he's only received three letters from her and he thrives in them. He stopped being able to savor the moment long ago and immediately rips into the letter so fast as soon as it gets here. He was learning little by little as each letter came, sand he would always share stuff about himself to her. While Natsu was anxiously awaiting her letter, he was locked in the library searching for anything he could find about The Heavens or the Heartfilia's. He hasn't came up with anything yet, except for just a small mention of the myth, but there was no information about how to find The Heavens and how one gets there. So Natsu is stuck asking the only person he could about what he so desperately wanted to know. Igneel seemed to know a few things about it, so when Natsu lost hope in the library, he would go see his father to try and build his spirits up.

"You see that scarf around your neck, Natsu?" Igneel asked in his office one evening when Natsu needed some encouragement. "They say it's a family heirloom that got passed down from dragon king to dragon king, and supposedly, it was a gift from Anna Heartfilia to the first dragon king Acnologia."

Natsu's eyes widened in wonder as he slammed his hands on his dads old wild desk. "I've heard of him! He was the dragon who made everybody stop fighting, right dad? How did he talk to her? Did he know how to get to The Heavens? Could it be written in a secret room or somethin'?!"

Igneel laughed that booming laugh of his and took a big swig of his drink. "Yes, he unified the lands and ended the war between the dragons. He was powerful enough to make everybody listen to him." Then Igneel leaned in real close and grinned. "The dragons are a one of the only clans who still keep believing in the old myth of The Heavens and pass their stories down because Anna Heartfilia soon became the first queen of the Dragon Lands."

"What?! D-did she trick Acnologia?! Did she use her power to take over?! I thought he was the strongest dragon around! Nobody should have beaten him!"

"It's okay, son. It's nothing like that." Igneel chuckled. "He met Anna the same way you met your Lucy. Anna was Acnologia's mate."

"Really?" Natsu's eyes were back to that look of wonder as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Was she cool? What did she look like? Maybe Anna looks like Lucy!"

"She was super cool, son, and she supposedly had blonde hair which flowed like a golden river, and freckles across his skin like little beams of silver light. She had such amazing magic too that the people of The Dragon Lands loved her. But..." Igneel sighed and ran a hand in his spiky red hair. "Something happened… Acnologia and Anna disappeared, only leaving your scarf behind to one of my ancestors. Everybody assumed they went back to The Heavens because the Heartfilia family is very important, son. They keep the world balance, like the sun and moon do with the tide and other things."

"Wah—" Natsu brows furrowd and he got a bit angry. "Acnologia couldn't have ran away like that! He had to rule the Dragon Lands!"

Igneel chuckled again. "You'll learn that a dragons bond with their mate is no ordinary bond Natsu. You'll crave your mate at a much faster rate because you spoke to Lucy before most dragons do. After you've met them, you can no longer leave their side. Not for long… So if Anna had to go back to the Heavens, then Acnologia followed her because he physically couldn't let her leave him, but he couldn't keep her here either."

Natsu slowly nodded as he finally settled back down on his feet. "I don't want to leave The Dragon Lands forever though. What if Lucy can't leave like Anna?"

"Then I guess Wendy will take over the throne!" Igneel laughed at his sons scowl and nudged Natsu shoulder a bit when his brows only furrowed further. "Just teasing son… I guess we'll cross that bride when we get there."

Natsu still wasn't pleased with that answer, but before he could voice his anger, something blue crashed into his arm and waved a blue piece of parchment Natsu had grown so accustomed to. "Natsu!"

"A new letter?!"

"Aye!"

Natsu snatched the envelope from Happy's paws, and opened it to see what Lucy sent him today. He was growing a small collection of items Lucy has sent him. The star dust being the first one, a white feather which apparently came from an angel, and some purple jewel Natsu still isn't entirely sure what it is. When the wax seal was opened, he pulled the letter out and turned the envelope upside down to let whatever Lucy sent him fall onto his hand. He was certainly surprised when a little ball of solid looking light dropped out and rolled around in his hand.

"What is it?" Igneel leaned over to get a closer look because he was always interested in what Lucy says and sends him. Probably because an old dragon king lived in The Heavens. Natsu just didn't know that until now.

"I dunno." He made sure to hold onto the small ball tightly as he opened the letter and read what Lucy told him today.

 _Natsu,_

 _I'm… really envious of you. I wish I had my own pair of wings to fly far away… to escape what I'm afraid of… Do you ever feel like your drowning, Natsu? Like this thick smog of hatred and blame is suffocating your throat and you can barely move? I feel like that everyday… I know I have many friends thanks to you, Erza and the stars, but I'm… very lonely…_

 _Sorry! I didn't mean to be so negative! I'm okay! I know papa will come around, I just have to be patient. What color scales do you have? What kind of fire can you breathe? I'd love to see what you look like when you use your magic, Natsu! I bet it's so beautiful and breathtaking! I bet you're amazing! I feel like my magic is a little silly… Papa always says my magic is useless and like I'm playing dress up, but I know I just remind him of mama. That's why he doesn't let me do it. But I'll be super powerful soon! All my friends help me train so I can learn how to control their power! Yesterday, I shot my arrow right in the center of the bullseye. Sagittarius was so proud he started crying! And the day before last, I was able to pull a sack of potatoes with my whip right over my head! I wasn't as happy about that one though because Taurus is becoming a lot more perverted as the days go by and tells me I'm starting to fill out. I'm debating if I should stop using his key. But he makes me super strong! I bet I could pick you up over my head Natsu! I just know it!_

 _Can you send me something from the Dragon Lands Natsu? Like some special plant that only grows there? I sent you a Galaxy Flower seed. It starts as just a little baby star, but grows into— actually, I won't tell you. You have to plant it and find out! Make sure you water it once a day with holy water and keep it out in the sun! It's my favorite flower and I wanted you to see it too._

 _I'm excited to receive your reply._

 _Lucy_

Natsu read the letter over again and his eyes narrowed at the parchment in his hand. It wasn't the words that mostly bothered him. Of course he was upset that she was sad, but what really got under Natsu's skin, was what was on the parchment. Little wet spots that had already dried, making the paper wrinkly and emit the smell of salt. Lucy cried while writing this, and it made Natsu angry. He never wanted Lucy to cry… but he couldn't console her, hold her… he couldn't do anything! He felt useless and he didn't understand what her words really meant. Probably because he doesn't have the whole story. He wished he could talk to her face to face so he can ask all these important questions! It's so frustrating! But Natsu thinks he's starting to understand her a bit. Lucy acts strong, but she actually seems really weak. He doesn't mean strength wise because her magic seemed really cool from what he's heard about it. But she seemed like she was about to break, like she was scared of a lot of things, and for some reason, he got a sinking feeling in his chest that Lucy was afraid of him in some way. And that made him sad. He never wanted Lucy to be afraid of him. That's the last thing he wants, but he also feels like he hasn't done anything to make her scared of him. No, there was something deeper going on, and Natsu would figure out what. He'll make his mate love him and they'll make little dragon babies and he'll hug her when she cries. He'll bring her presents when she's sad, and even when she's completely happy, he'll bring her her favorite food! He'll pat her head when she's down and fly her wherever she wants to go, that's for sure! He'll make Lucy happy, he just knows it.

 **please comment! I'd love to know what you think so far! Comments mean the world to me and it would make me happy ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, welcome back! I don't think I have much to say... I just want to talk about a few things, one of which is the length of the chapters. This one is a little longer, but the reason the chapters are shorter is because I don't have much to write since there's no interaction between Natsu and Lucy. I don't just want to write 5000 words of Natsu and Lucy sending letters back and forth over a long span of time. I'm fine with separating one day into multiple chapters, but I don't like when one chapter is taking place between a lot of days, so that's why the chapters are short. And I'm trying to make it realistic where all this stuff doesn't happen in one day. Like I can't have Natsu figure out all the secrets of the Heavens in a span of a few days, you know? It's stretched out over a longer span of time. I'm not entirely sure when and if they'll be a time jump. I'm still figuring things out in my head... I have to find a way to incorporate the rest of the characters, plus we will have Lucy's pov at some point. There's still a lot Natsu needs to find out, but maybe I'll do a time jump and add more details? Idk I'm just thinking out loud. Thank you guys for the comments! They make me super Happy as always. That's it so have fun!**

Igneel was pretty thrilled at how excited Natsu was when it came to his mate. He knew it was good for Natsu, especially since Lucy seemed rather mature, so hopefully she'll rub off on him. Natsu was so focused on finding Lucy and how to get to The Heavens that he hasn't caused any mischief around the castle, so he was very happy about the turn of events. Igneel knew Natsu was was extremely impatient and he wanted to meet Lucy this second, but Igneel didn't mind them not meeting right away. After all, Natsu was only 9 and that seemed way to early for him to begin the mating process, though Lucy didn't seem all that interested in that kind of relationship with Natsu. He wondered what it's like in the Heavens and what Lucy has to go through because what he's been told, the Heavens was a wonderful place, just like Heaven is supposed to be, but Lucy seems to have it so hard.

Something has been bothering him though… He makes sure to read the letters Lucy sends Natsu in case he knows something that Natsu doesn't. This wasn't just for Natsu's sake, but for his own as well because he was really curious about Lucy and the Heavens since one of the old dragon kings probably lived there. It was bothering him, he knew he heard those names she had mentioned, but he couldn't quite place where. He went with Natsu to the library today to search for it himself, but all the encyclopedias with people in them had nothing to be found and he couldn't find a trace of who those friends Lucy spoke of are.

"So this is a Galaxy Flower?" Happy asked Natsu as he patted the dirt a bit with his paw. Natsu has been carrying around that plant for the past week, and has been taking very good care of it. He was a surprisingly nurturing parent and even warmed Happy up carefully once he found his egg dropped out of a tree and landed on his head. Igneel knew Natsu would treat Lucy and their future babies right, if Lucy ever gave Natsu the chance.

"Yep! See, look how cool it is, Happy! It's not even green like most plants!" Natsu leaned down so his eyes were on the same level with the golden seedling, and poked one of its leaves very carefully. "Lucy said it'll start as a star, but wanted me to find out what it turns into after!"

Wait a minute… Galaxy flower, star… is he an idiot? Capricorn, Sagittarius, Taurus… they're all constellations!

Igneel pushed his chair back so hard it feel to the ground, and quickly went to a certain part of the library to find a book about the twelve zodiacs and their origins. Why didn't he look at stars sooner? It's obvious the Heartfilia's have a connection to them by all the things Lucy's mentioned, plus there were some stories about it that his father passed down to him. And there's no more powerful stars than the 12 zodiacs.

Once he found a few books that looked promising and some odd paperback journal, he shuffled back on over to his son and his cat, then sat back down on the wooden chair. Natsu immediately was in his business and picked up the smallest book there while Igneel went for a bigger one with bigger words. It was titled "The Celestial Myths" it looked like it could help because of the the word "Mythes" since not many people believed or even knew about The Heavens. He figured this would have more information than one about astronomy.

Igneel opened he book up to the table of contents, and brightened when he found a chapter labeled The Twelve Zodiac. Once he was at the right page, his eyes skimmed over the text and took in all the information he could find.

 _The Twelve Zodiacs_

 _The twelve zodiacs are supposedly the most influential stars in the plains, Leo being the king of the zodiac. It's said that each spirit has a power that can help their master, but nobody knows how to summon a spirit to gain their companionship, nor what their power is. Most believe that the twelve zodiacs are just stars and only hold powers of fortune telling, palm reading and others such as astrology and ones compatibility with another based on what phase the moon is in or what stars were in the sky while one is born. But others believe the stars hold many secrets to a place that barely anyone knows about. Only one region passes down the tales of the celestial beings and their powers, and that's the Fae. It's said that one Fairy warrior will guard the chosen one who gains help from the stars, but it's a Fae secret that not many people know of._

"Dad!"

Igneel turned his head to this side so it was facing his son, but his eyes were on the book as he continued to absorb all this new information. He knew there was at least one other region who knew about the Heavens and passed their stories down, but he also knew the person who wrote the book was holding back on details. They said the Fae are the only ones to pass down the tales of the celestial beings while the Dragon Lands is more about keeping the mythes of the Heavens alive. He can't help but wonder what the Fae knew, and he would have to maybe take a visit there with Natsu to ask for some much needed answers.

"Dad! Look! This says Heartfilia! Right here!"

That caught his attention as he focused his attention to Natsu and his book, and leaned over to look at what he was pointing at. Seems Natsu skipped to the middle of the book— well, he can't really complain since he did the same thing as well.

"What's it say?"

"I stopped at this page because it said dragon. See… read right here."

Igneel hunched over a little more and squinted his eyes to read the hand written journal. He always had a problem reading cursive and his vision was getting worse with his old age. He'll have do get Grandine to heal his eyes for him.

 _Draco the dragon was once an immortal dragon who fought in the war with Agnologia. He grew a strange attachment to me and came along with us to the Heavens. I always felt a celestial power coming from him, I knew he was the lost constellation who fell from the sky my old ancestors talked about after the war between Heaven and Hell. He is a very kind, humble soul, and I knew he belonged in the celestial plains with his friends. Us Heartfilia's were thrilled to have a new friend and The Celestial King was also very happy. He's rather shy around us and doesn't like to turn into a true dragon unless the occasion calls for it, since he is the only dragon, besides Acnologia, and many of the people in the Heavens are a little frightened of his true form. He was truly breathtaking though. I hope he's happy after Agnologia and I are long gone._

Igneel was so confused... Draco..? He remembers hearing a old mystery from Metalicana, he always liked that kind of stuff. Apparently Draco disappeared around the same time as Anna Heartfilia and Acnologia left. It would make sense that's why he went missing, but he also had so many questions. Like how did this book get into Dragon hands? Its obviously written after they left, so he didn't understand how the book got back here again. And the other thing that bothered him was who this person writing the journal was. "Me, I, us..." it's almost as if—

Igneel quickly turned to the first page of the journal and searched for a certain name. Anna Heartfilia was signed in the corner… This was her diary, journal, something she wrote down things about The Heavens in. This was a huge find. He had so many new things to think about and question, but he wanted to keep reading more and find out everything he can. He never would have known such a book existed if Natsu didn't wind write. Wow, this was such an amazing feeling… like destiny or something. He could tell something was going to happen, and he was excited to figure it all out.

"Natsu, this journal was written by Anna Heartfilia. You can probably find all sorts of information in it and learn about Lucy's magic."

"Really?!" Natsu grinned so big, then looked at Happy with the same exact expression. "Did you hear that, Happy? We can learn about Lucy!"

"Aye!"

Natsu picked the journal up along with his plant, then ran out of the library with Happy following after him. He ignored his father yelling at him to came back and made his way through the corridors and to his bedroom. He wanted to lay in bed and read the book some more… maybe he can find some stuff about how to get to the Heavens!

Once he got to his room, he slammed his door shut after Happy flew in, and set his plant on the desk in the sunlight. After he gave the dirt a small pat, they both got comfy in bed with Happy sitting in his lap so he could see the words as well.

"What are you reading next?"

"Hmm…" Natsu scratched his temple in thought, before he slammed the thin leather bound book shut, then opened it to a random page. "Let's see… this page is about what The Heavens Actually look like…"

"Find something else. That's too boring." Happy groaned.

"Fine, fine…" He skipped a few pages and stopped at a new one. "Government…"

"No! Couldn't they say more cool stuff like what kind of fish they have there?!"

"I think you're the only one who wants to read about that, Happy." Happy frumped down in his lap as Natsu skimmed through the next few pages until they find something they both want to read. "This ones about the Heartfilia's and how they came into power."

"Boring,"

"Okay, then… How about celestial powers! That's probably about what Lucy can do!"

"Aye!"

Natsu grinned before he cleared his throat, then carefully read over the cursive writing. It was a bit hard to read.

 _Celestial magic is passed down from daughter to daughter in the Heartfilia family. Every Heartfilia has had one child who is female. She will always have blonde hair, but depending on her strength, the indentations on his skin will very, along with the pigment of her skin and hair. I was a relatively strong Heartfilia with golden hair and freckles like stars on my cheeks. I have no pigment on my skin or hair, but one doesn't usually grow it until their past puberty. I will most likely never have pigment._

 _The magic Heartfilia's can call upon is Celestial Magic. There are many keys (or celestial spirits) who she can call for help and each key has their own personality and set of abilities. The daughter who is on the weaker side can summon spirits, but a stronger one can use Stardress. She opens a gate key into her chest and her clothes will change depending on which spirit she uses (Stardress is only for the 12 zodiac keys). Her magic grows stronger as she grows stronger, and she can do many things with her magic in this form. Before, the spirits would be the ones to use the magic, but in stardress form, she can use water magic, earth magic… she can shoot a bow and arrow, or throw a body over her head. She becomes one with her spirits magic. It's a wonderful feeling to have. There's also other magic she can perform like Urano Metria, but I still haven't mastered that yet._

Oh, so they have a hierarchy like the dragons do. Like he can't turn into a a full dragon yet, but he has his hybrid state. Natsu couldn't help but wonder how strong Lucy was. But he remembers she said her father says shes just playing dress up, so Natsu has a feeling she can do stardress! So... that must mean she has freckles! The thought made him smile because he bets she's super cute.

"Her magic seems really cool." Happy admired as he pulled a fish out of his napsack and started to chew on it. "Wonder what her spirits look like. You think she has a fish?!"

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged a little and flipped through the journal to try and find something else to read. "Maybe she can control fire!"

"Then she can cook fish for me, if I'm ever in the mood for it!"

"Hey, that's my job, little buddy! I wanna cook fish for you!" Happy looked up at him like he was an idiot, causing Natsu to sigh. "Maybe Lucy shouldn't control fire…" it'd make him jealous if she could do cool things hes couldn't, plus he wanted to amaze her with all his fire tricks!

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey Happy? It said Heartfilia's only have one daughter though and she has celestial magic. Does that mean we won't have any dragon babies?"

Happy turned around to look at him as he mumbled into his fish. "Why are you thinking about babies already?"

"B-because I wanna have a lot of kids, okay?! It's fine if some of them have Lucy's magic but I want at least three to be dragons!"

"Natsu…" Happy shook his head with a paw resting on his forehead. "Don't ever tell Lucy your dream of having her babies, alright? You'll scare her away! You should be focused on getting to the Heavens, and making Lucy fall in love with you!"

"Well why should I have to do all that, huh?! She's my mate! She should love me no matter what!"

"No," happy shook his head again with a much deeper sigh. "You may love her like that, but you're a dragon, Natsu. Lucy isn't so you have to make her fall for you!"

"B-but we're supposed to be together! She should just come here and marry me then we can have 33 babies!"

"It doesn't work like that, Natsu!" He stood up on Natsu's lap and placed both paws on his hips with his fish held up. "Listen here, child. You need to grow up and quit daydreaming Natsu! Become a man and kidnap her by force!"

Natsu stared at Happy for a long moment, before a vein ticked on his forehead and he slammed his hands on the mattress. "What the hell are you saying, Happy?! I can't do that! I have no idea where she lives!"

"Then you stalk her! That's all there is to it, stupid!"

"But I have no one to stalk!"

Happy sighed once again and shook his head at how stupid he was being. "If you're not smart enough to figure it out then you're not gonna be smart enough to make a girl like you."

"You just said to kidnap her!"

"Exactly! But you're to stupid to figure out how to do it! I mean, you're a dragon Natsu! It wouldn't be very hard! But I'm not gonna tell you because you obviously aren't mature enough to meet someone like Lucy yet!"

What is happy even saying? He's too confused to keep up anymore. Is he just messing with him? There's no way can stalk Lucy when he hasn't even met her. It just doesn't make sense at all…

 **Sooo... can anyone guess what Happy's talking about? Have any ideas how he can stalk Lucy? *wink wink* Happy is a little shit lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, and please comment! They build my self esteem up and it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu stared at the small glass vial with great interest, turning the tiny tube in his hands and studying the liquid inside. It was mostly purple, but had a metallic sheen to it that showed other colors like magenta, a deep teal, and specks of silver dust. He couldn't help but uncork the bottle and smell the strange, thick substance in his hand. It had a darker scent to it and was almost cold smelling, if something can even have that aroma. But it left him feeling the same way as when he sniffs a mint leaf. It's like his nose has been cleansed and it's it's just… simply celestial almost. Natsu doesn't know how he could know how that smells, but he knew that's exactly what this scent was, and he had a vague feeling that Lucy may smell a little like this as well. It was nice and left him feeling clean, which was odd because Natsu never particularly enjoyed taking baths. But he wouldn't mind smelling this everyday and all hours of the day.

Once the cork was back on the vial, Natsu opened the letter with Happy flying over his shoulder and reading along with him.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I sent you liquid Milky Way. It can be found in the caves near my home. Sometimes, mist of this substance lingers near the ceilings of the caves, but if it gets too humid or muggy, it starts to weigh a great deal and drips down the walls and ceilings of the cave, leaving small puddles of this. It's made from the Milky Way which gathers in dark places like caves. When I was younger, Erza and I would dip our hands and fingers into the liquid and make cave paintings. They've all evaporated by now though._

 _I planted your flower as well, Natsu, and it's already amazing. I've read about plants similar to this in the dessert, but it's completely different. There's plants called cacti, and they barely need any water, just like your flower, and they just live off of the sun. But they have thorns and prickers almost like a rose, unlike your flower which is starting to form color like that of the flames you must wield. It's already blooming and it doesn't just take in the sun, it radiates heat like an actual flame. I'd love to see what your Dragon Lands look like Natsu. It's truly fascinating._

 _Have you been to other Lands? I personally want to visit all of them, the Fae is where my best friend is from, and I've always been fascinated by her magic. Erza is truly amazing, but since she's spent most of her life with me in the Heavens, she doesn't know much fae Magic and mostly relies on brute strength and her skills with a sword. I truly feel bad that I'm keeping her from her homeland, but whenever I mention it, she just brushes me off and tells me it's her duty to protect me. I can tell she misses her homeland… I wish I could take her back at least for a visit, but father always says I have duties as the only princess of the Heartfilia clan._

 _Natsu… do you ever wish you weren't a prince? That you were just a normal boy…? I know that if I wasn't a Heartfilia, I would never have been friends with the stars and so many amazing celestial beings, but I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't born into such a noble clan. It's really stressful being a Heartfilia, Natsu. I feel so trapped and like I can barely breathe, much less move. Everything is planned out for me… my future has already been set out for me since the moment I was born, and I do feel truly honored to hold such a title, but I wonder… what would my life become if I ran away? I know I can't though… I have too many responsibilities and father has never failed to mention how the world would be without me. He makes sure to tell me how important I am, but I never feel like I'm that significant of a being. I just wish I wasn't a Heartfilia, then I could live a normal life without these responsibilities hanging over me like a dark cloud._

 _I wish I was a human… Maybe I would be weak, but humans adapt. Humans have the determination and wisdom that no other beings have. They have no magic to speak of, just themselves and their wit to outsmart their foes and enemies. Don't you think it's odd that the human clan has made it thus far? There's all these other clans, my clan, your clan, the Fae, and all the other clans that I've only read in books but would love to visit. Like the Lands that are now visited by storms each and every day, or the clan that controls the snow and ice. Or even the witches who my friends adore because they take advantage of their magic and use their skills for fortune telling. And that's not even counting the demons and ghostly beings which haunt the lands we live in and plague magical and human beings alike with misery and hatred. Humans are weak, Natsu. They have no magical skills like we poses, and yet, they made it through the Great War and survive with only the materials off their backs. They hold wisdom that no other clan could wish to achieve, and I wish I was them. I wish I was just a plain girl, living a normal life without the palace to shield me from the world and it's cold. I wish I could test the knowledge I've accumulated and see how far I could make it out there all on my own, or with my friends without my father breathing down my neck. I know I can't, but a girl can only dream… I'm only 13, but despite how my father tried to flush the childishness out of me, I can't help but dream like I was small again. It's only a childish dream, which will never come true._

 _Lucy_

Natsu stared at letter in deep thought as he raised one hand to his spiky hair to ruffle it in confusion. "Uhh, Happy?"

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what she's talking about."

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "How am I supposed to understand what she's sayin? It's like she can't talk like a normal person." He scuffed and stood from his chair with the letter and bottle in his hand, plus the journal by Anna Heartfilia, then started to make his way out of his room and down the hall to find his dad. Happy perched himself on his shoulder and sat down with the sparkles from his wings dissolving around him. "She's such a weirdo."

"Yeah, but I think Lushi is sad…"

Natsu popped his head up as he turned down a hallway, then made his descend down some stairs. "You think? But I don't get it… Her magic seems cool, she has all this awesome stuff and I know she's super pretty."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Do you read Natsu?" He tapped his paws together, hinting at him to hand him the letter, and once he did, Happy cleared his throat dramatically and recited some of the lines. "' _Natsu, do you ever wish you weren't a prince?_ '"

"That's just a what if question!"

"Okay… what about ' _It's really stressful being a Heartfilia, Natsu. I feel so trapped and like I can barely breathe, much less move._ ' Does that seem like she's happy?"

"Okay…" Natsu sighed. "You have a point, but what I'm I supposed to do? How the hell do I make her happy when I can't even see her?!"

Happy sighed as well, and handed Natsu the letter back. "Figure it out yourself. I'm not gonna do everything for you! I have a enough on my plate trying to get Carla to like me, so I don't wanna deal with your girl problems too!"

Natsu glared at him as he opened the doors to the library and strode inside with determination. Fine, if Happy won't help him, he'll have to find another way! Once he found Igneel looking through some old books, Natsu slammed the letter down over what he was reading, then squirmed himself up onto his fathers lap with Happy seated on the table in front of him. Igneel was about to complain, but once he saw the familiar midnight blue paper with liquid gold writing, he dropped what he was doing and raised a brow at his son. "She finally responded, huh?"

"Yeah, it only took her 17 days."

Igneel chuckled, but didn't waste anymore time and read over the letter. Once he was done, he was silent for a moment and thought over his words carefully. "I was right… she is older than you, but she acts even older than 13. Those were some very wise words for a girl her age."

"Happy says she's unhappy."

"Yeah, I would have to agree with him."

Natsu's eyes widened. "B-but… I don't get it! She has such awesome magic! How could she be unhappy?" Natsu guesses he can read the words and conclude that she was unhappy, but he just doesn't understand how.

Igneel hummed in deep thought, trying to find the right way to explain it to him. "Do you remember that letter she sent you a while ago? The one where Lucy said she wished she had her own pair of wings?"

Natsu nodded as he stared down at the paper in thought. "Yeah…"

"Okay, let's think... Why are wings are so cool?"

"Because you can fly wherever you want to go!" Natsu beamed.

"Oh, and you can run away from people if you steal their stuff!" Happy chimed in, causing Igneel to sigh. He supposed Happy was even more mischievous as Natsu at times.

"Exactly. So when you have wings… you can go wherever you want, run away from the people your afraid of or got you in trouble." Happy and Natsu both nodded, seeming to understand his analogy thus far. "Now, let's pretend Lucy had her own pair of wings. She—"

"Oh! They would be white and soft, like angel wings! And super pretty, but strong and big!" Natsu interrupted, and Igneel couldn't help the fond smile on his lips at how taken he is by her, despite him not understanding what Lucy is saying all the time.

"Yes, she has the most beautiful white wings as pure as snow, and are soft like an angels. But despite how powerful, beautiful, and large her wings were, she couldn't fly anywhere."

"What?!" Now Natsu was frowning and looked almost angry in his lap. Once again, Igneel smiled. He really was attached to her like a true Dragon would be to his mate. "Why?!"

"Well, somebody was holding her back. They told her she can only go this far away from them and locked her in a cage. She can only move just a little bit, because she doesn't get to decide where to fly. She doesn't have freedom like you, me and Happy do." Natsu was stunned into silence, so he continued with a nod of his head. "Can you imagine how frustrating that would be? You just want to fly, explore, see the world… but you're stuck with your wings shackled together. Wouldn't that be sad?"

Natsu didn't respond angrily like Igneel thought he would. Natsu was quiet for a moment, but his hands trembled in his lap, and his shoulders shook. "L-Lucy's wings are… are shackled…?"

Igneel just nodded silently with Happy looking as grim as Natsu. "I believe so."

"I… w-what am I supposed to do?!" Natsu clutched his heart like it physically pained him because it probably did. It's been a few months since Natsu did wind writing, and that's actually a long time. Most mates communicate back and forth for a short while before the Dragon flies to their mate by following the letter to them. But Natsu isn't mature enough yet. He chose to wind write so young and he's not ready… Lucy isn't ready to meet him yet, so he hasn't even realized that he could potentially meet his mate as soon as a few days if he leaves right now. He told Happy not to tell Natsu how they could meet, because it's a trial every Dragon has to go through to meet their destined one. But because Natsu has been talking to Lucy for so long, and he has no way to dismiss is pent up emotions to her, he feels much more connected to her soul. It will truly be a trial for him… having talked to his mate so soon but not being able to express his feelings to her. Once they meet, Igneel doesn't know if he'll ever be able to leave her side again. He at least won't be able to for a long while. Even Igneel is feeling the pull of his mate. Grandeeney is away on a trip with Wendy and has been gone since before Natsu started wind writing. He definitely understands how Natsu feels, except Natsu has it a lot harder than he does since he and Grandeeney are already mates. He can't even imagine it.

"Dad…" Natsu looked over his shoulder and up at him with his eyes watering and lips trembling. "I-it hurts."

"I know, son." Igneel sighed and kissed the crown of Natsu's fluffy hair. "The only thing you can do is be there for her, Natsu. She may not know it yet, but you two share a bond. She will love you, she will be yours and you can help her, you just have to endure it."

Natsu just curled up in on himself with a concerned Happy patting his hair. He locked eyes with the blue feline, and whispered for him to go get the special tea he bought for when the problem would arise. Happy silently flew out of the room, so Igneel picked up the crying Dragon and carried him to the chase lounge for him to get a little more comfortable. Small tears trickled down Natsu's cheeks and baby sobs sounded around the room. Igneel sat next to him, and they silently waited for Happy to return with the tea, with his large hands threading through Natsu's wild hair. Natsu soon dozed off before Happy could even return, but that was better. He needed to rest and let his heart heal for now. Hopefully, they can find a way to make Lucy happy, because Igneel doesn't know how long Natsu will be able to endure this.


	6. Chapter 6

**After all, Natsu is hitting puberty... It was going to happen sooner or later. Oh, I want to add something. Somebody commented saying Natsu was a little young to start this... they weren't rude, I just wanted to address it. Kids start exploring masturbation between 10 and 13 years old. Natsu is 10 now, so it's normal. Just wanted to put that out there. Have fun**

It's been about a year since the day Lucy's letter physically pained him, and Natsu has been living a very different life. Every night he has nightmares of a tall, blonde man yelling at him, calling him useless… worthless… but also saying things like he was trying to manipulate him. He would add things like how he couldn't survive on his own and how he wouldn't make it without him. This man would hit him… call his body sleazy, and just put him down in every way possible. It felt like this blonde man was saying these things to him, but he just knew it was Lucy. He just knew Lucy was being spoken to like this and being hurt, and it broke his heart. He couldn't stand it… he didn't want her to be hurting like this, but he and Lucy were one in the same now. She may not know it, but Lucy and him shared each other's emotion. Or he shared Lucy's emotions. He knew what she was feeling exactly when she was feeling it. But the only problem was, Lucy wouldn't talk about what was happening in her letters. He saw these vivid dreams of her life, of her training with these strange beings, or of a scarlet haired teenager with armor on. He saw flashes of what her house looked like, of what the heavens looked like, but it was also so hazy and it was hard to focus.

Natsu eventually couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being in pain all the time. But what hurt him most, was that Lucy was being treated like this and it made Natsu sick. It made him want to go to her aid and rescue her from all the pain she was in. But he didn't know how. He didn't know how he was supposed to see her, so he and Igneel looked to the only place they knew. The Fae. That book motioned that the Fae knew about the Heavens, so Igneel left the Dragon Lands in his moms and Wendy's hands, and the two of them, plus Happy, traveled to the east. They packed their things in an enchanted pouch which was gifted to Igneel by a witch, and flew to The Fae Lands. Natsu got several flashes of memories during the flight there, one of which was of this white thing who could barely stand. He was looking down at it while it was sitting in his lap, but instead of his own legs being there, Natsu was greeted with flush, pale skin clouded with pastel blues and purples with little white specks all over, and some more defined dots that looked more prominent on the skin and in special shapes. Natsu didn't know what this strange feeling was, but seeing those thighs and how plump they were made him a little hot and bothered. He felt his pants get tight, and he pressed his legs together while squirming around with this feeling making his heart tight. What was this? He was suddenly very uncomfortable and felt the need to touch himself. He looked ahead to Igneel flying in front of him and to the side where Happy was, but he just sighed. Natsu doesn't know why, but he got the feeling that he shouldn't do it while around other people.

"Dad!" Natsu called out to the dragon in front of him, who turned around and stopped in mid air with his giant wings clapping around him. "C-can we take a break…? I… I'm having another vision."

Igneel nodded, and they all flew down to the forest beneath them. Natsu immediately excused himself, demanding that nobody follows him, then running off to find a secluded place. He smelt the air to make sure nobody was around him, then leaned against a tree and tugged his pants down when he determined the coast was clear. Natsu looked down at himself, this strange sticky substance leaking out of him and and dirtying his clothes. His breath hitched when he wrapped his hand around himself, and stroked his length. Natsu closed his eyes and searched his dreams and visions to try and imagine his mate again. She was wearing a soft, white dress that ruffled in the wind. He could feel her special magic tingling his his body, and her long, blonde hair whipped around in the breeze. He looked down and saw the two lumps on Lucy's chest that looked so soft under her clothes, but he couldn't touch them.

His hand picked up on himself, eyes closed with a blurry vision that was slowly clearing. When it finally did, he was standing in front of a tall mirror, but instead of himself in the reflection, it was Lucy. He just knew it was her, and she was gorgeous, breathtaking, just absolutely stunning. She wore a white skirt that went a little above the knee, and a matching lacy shirt that was off the shoulders with see through sleeves which flowed down to her elbows. Her skin was pale and looked so soft, with pigment in different pastel colors like blue, purple and pink. On the underside of her left forearm, was nine colorful tattoos of these strange circular things, and on her right arm, there was all the phases of the moon with the full one in the middle in black and white. She also had the strange shapes all across her skin. Some were on her legs, others on her arms, some on her collarbone, and there was even one on her face. There were so many that Natsu couldn't even count them, and he couldn't even see the ones under her clothes. Her hair was long… went down to her back, and had lockets of hair the same colors as her pastel skin. It seemed some strands were made of strings of gold and reflected in the mirror so prettily.

She was just so… beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes away from her figure and the white freckles all across her skin. His hand tightened on himself, and he found his himself stroking at a faster pace. It felt amazing… like his stomach has a coil and it's stretching and stretching, and he knew it would be spectacular when it finally broke. His whole body was tingling with his mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut tight. It just felt… so good and he wanted to feel this way forever.

"Luce…"

His heart leaped once he said her name and this amazing explosion happened inside him. He closed his eyes, seeing the smile on her pretty lips while she toyed with her dress, chocolate brown eyes gleaming and with life that filled him with such joy. She was happy looking at her dress… she looked happy, and it made his heart sore. Something burst from his length and dripped down onto the the ground and dirtied his hand. Whatever just happened was the best he's ever felt, and for some strange reason, he has the desire to do it with Lucy.

Grinning, Natsu scooped up some of the milky substance and brought it to his nose to sniff. He thought his body might be giving him some type of amazing food, but it didn't smell very good and the thought of eating it grossed him off. Natsu looked for a leaf to clean himself off with then held it in his hand after he pulled his pants up. Shrugging, Natsu carried the leaf back to his dad, and smiled so big once he was finally in view.

"Dad! Something so amazing just happened!" Igneel was sitting on the ground with happy chilling on his head, the both of them looking up at him with raised brows, prompting him to continue. Natsu sat down in front of them with the leaf still in his hand and a huge smile on his lips. "When we were flying, I saw a vision of Lucy's thighs and I got super hot all of a sudden, so once we landed, I ran off and pulled my pants down and I touched myself." Igneel looked horrified, but Natsu didn't understand why so he continued. "I saw what Lucy looked like when she was standing in front of a mirror and she was so pretty! I did it faster… ya know… rubbed faster and this stuff came out of me after I felt really good. See… it's on this leaf!" Natsu went to hand it to his dad, but Igneel didn't seem interested in touching it. It made Natsu frown. "What's wrong?"

"Ah… I guess it's about time we have 'the talk'…" Igneel sighed, but immediately grabbed Happy by his little knapsack when he flew over to the leaf and was about to touch it. "Don't touch that Happy. It's not food or sauce to put on fish."

"But it smells kind of salty… it could taste really good."

Igneel quickly grabbed the leaf before anyone could think of touching or eating it, then lit it on fire with his hand. He kept his hand lit for a moment longer to burn away any germs. He never thought he would have to touch his own kids… ugh, how the hell do you do this?

"Okay, son…" Igneel leaned forward with a hand brought to his forehead and a scowl on his lips. "When you love your mate a lot and you've both decide that you're ready to start a future together… you have something called sex."

"Can Carla and I have sex?" Happy asked, and Igneel groaned in pain. This is just the worst.

"I have no idea how it works with exceeds so I don't know, Happy. But we're talking about Natsu and Lucy." Happy nodded and stood next to Natsu so he could see him as well. "You see… when you want to have little dragon babies, you put your penis in Lucy's private parts. That stuff on the leaf has to go inside her and that's how babies are made."

"What is Lucy's private part?"

"I'll… let you figure that out for yourself." Igneel ran an exasperated hand through his hair and grumbled. "What you just did is called masturbation Natsu. And it is only okay when you are by yourself and in the bathroom or in your bedroom. It's normal for a boy your age." At least Igneel has to keep telling himself that, but he also never thought this day would come. Damnit why did Natsu have to wind write at such a young age? Dragons don't have those kinds of desires until they've met their mate or state wind writing, but Natsu started so young and it's already been over a year so this was going to happen sooner or later. He is ten now and that's normal for any other kid that wasn't a dragon. "Now Natsu. You don't go around talking about it to other people. If you have any questions about it, ask me. But don't go to your mother or Wendy, and do not… absolutely do not tell Lucy, okay?"

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side curiously. "It felt good so maybe she could do it too."

The audacity! But Natsu just doesn't know what he's saying. All he knows it that what he just did felt really nice, so he wants Lucy to feel nice too. He loves her so it's only natural he wants her to feel as good as he did. "It's just not something you should talk about with her for a long time. When you're finally ready to mate with Lucy, you will… make her feel good." Goddamnit this is the worst. "But that won't be until you're both ready."

Natsu nodded, seeming to understand a bit. "Do you think Lucy has done it while thinking about me? I thought about her and she's my mate."

"I can't answer that question for you son, and you will absolutely never ask her that question, okay?"

"But why?" Natsu looked down at his feet and grumbled under his breath. "I just want her to feel good…"

"Because… it's just not something you talk about. You can ask me about it as much as you want. You can explore it and… imagine Lucy, but you're the dragon Natsu. Lucy's soul isn't ready to be one with you yet so she probably isn't doing that. And it's very personal and you don't talk to girls about it, okay? Only talk to me." Igneel thought if he needed to cover anything else, and nodded when he definitely remembered something. "And after you're done, you don't need to show me the sticky stuff. Don't show me the sticky stuff, actually. Don't eat it, don't play with it, don't smell it. Just burn it when you're done."

"I don't know… I could put it in a little vial and send it to Lucy. She might think it's cool or wants to eat it."

"NO!" Igneel slammed his hands on the dirt. "Never do that! Never show that to anyone else, Natsu. I know I said that goes inside Lucy when you're ready to have babies but you're not ready yet." Then an idea popped in his head. "Actually… you're only allowed to show that to your mate. It's disrespectful to the dragons if you show it to anyone except her. But Lucy isn't ready to see it yet. She might stop talking to you if you did."

"O-okay! I won't send it to her!"

Igneel sighed in relief. "Okay…" He then noticed happy touching around his body, looking for any spots that would make him feel good, making Igneel groan again. What is his life? "Happy, I will figure out how exceeds have little kittens, but Charla is not ready for that so the same rules apply to you. No talking to her about having a kittens, okay?"

"Fine."

Igneel rubbed his temples for a moment before he stood up and dusted his pants off. "Natsu, catch your hands on fire. You need to sanitize then."

Natsu shrugged, but did as he said. "Can I go do it again really quick?"

"No, we're leaving and I'm getting you a separate room at the inn we're staying at." He does not want to hear his son moaning and doing that to himself.

"Dad?" Natsu called out to him again, catching his attention again. "So you and mom had sex?"

God fucking damnit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! You guys will be happy because this chapter is 5,000 words! Whoop whoop! And we finally get to meet Lucy. I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. I thought it was pretty funny too. Thank you for all your comments, they mean the world to me and have fun!**

Yes, Happy may have done something stupid. But Natsu was to blame because he wasn't mature enough to see Lucy, but that doesn't mean he wasn't. He had his own pair of wings, after all! And he wanted to meet her! Lucy was a weirdo, but he still liked her! She was really cool, but also strange. He didn't understand what she was talking about a lot and he had a lot of questions. Natsu might not be ready to meet her, but Lucy was obviously having a hard time. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

So that's how Happy ended up discreetly following after Natsu's letter to Lucy, and once Natsu wasn't watching the letter fly away, he kicked it into overdrive and flew right next to it. Whenever Happy needed a break, he would snatch the letter from the sky and land on the ground to eat a fish and replenish his strength. He's been following the letter for almost two days. It was really scary being out on his own in unfamiliar lands. After all, Natsu sent the letter from the Fae Lands so he really didn't know where he was. But Happy knew he was heading in the opposite direction of the Dragon Lands so it would have been an even longer flight if he did this from home.

Happy was beginning to think he may never get there and he was starting to get annoyed with his own voice. He's been flying for a long time and he was tired. He may need to take another break soon. But to his surprise, the letter started to descend downward and flap by a tree, like the letter was waiting for him. Happy suddenly felt like the dragon gods were helping him and he landed down on the grass to stare up at the tree. It was a white birch tree with lines of black etched into it, but oddly, the tree was huge. Birch trees were usually thin and tall, but it's shape was like an oak tree. It was ginormous. Even Igneel couldn't wrap his arms around the trunk it was so big. It also had speckles splattered across it it purple, blue and magenta, and even had these strange circles and shapes etched into it with a big sun and moon carved in the bark.

Natsu's letter turned and flapped up to just where the levees started and the branches extended out. Happy followed it up and was certainly surprised when the moon was right between two branches. It was ginormous and felt so close he could actually reach out and touch it. But it was day time, and it had an almost shiny sheen to it. The letter flew through the two branches then disappeared with a shimmer following after. Happy was stunned into silence but was excited at do the same. He flew through and his vision swirled. He could see such beautiful colors spinning around him, then it all stopped. He opened his eyes and noticed he was looking up at the sky. But it wasn't normal. It was like a pretty painting with speckles littering the blue, purple and magenta sky. The moon was massive with a ring of bright light surrounding it. Happy could see the bright moon so closely with the craters. There were planets in the sky, ranging in size and colors, along with smaller moons around some of them, and the sun was up there too. The moon, sun, all the planets, but there wasn't a blue sky, and was rather dark. But Happy didn't have a problem seeing.

"Woah…" Happy was speechless, and that never happens. He finally stood on his feet and stared around him. They were near a lake with all the colors of the sky reflected in the water and glowing flowers floating on the surface. White trees surrounded him with golden leaves and small pink blossoms speckled across it.

Happy almost had a heart attack when he thought he lost the letter, but he noticed it flapping near him. Happy figured he could explore later. He really just wanted to meet Lucy. His wings spread out behind him and he gave the letter a grin, then followed it when it started to fly away. Happy made sure to keep close, noticing all sorts of cool things along the way like these deer type animals with huge antlers, but their fur was white. And all the trees and plants weren't normal. They passed over a village, all the people wearing different clothes than than Happy has ever seen. There was just so much to look at, but he has to stay focused.

He followed the letter to a big white building that was a little strange. It didn't look like any of the buildings he's ever seen but it was certainly fancy. The letter flew up to a large tower then dropped down on a balcony. Happy stayed close and watched to see if anyone would fetch it, but the coast seemed clear. He went to the same doors and opened them but was a little surprised when someone was standing there.

"Wah!" Happy swooped down to to grab the letter and shielded himself from the girl. She was strange. She had skin clouded with colors and hair with gold strings and pigment in the blonde strands. She also had skin which was splattered with white light and the same strange makings that were on the tree were on her forearms.

"Hello… Did Natsu send a messenger along with his letter?" She knew about Natsu? So… so this is Lucy? He took a moment to look at her again, and noticed how pretty she was. Her chocolate eyes were big and full of wonder while looking at him, and she reached a hand out to pet him between the ears. "There there… I won't hurt you."

"L-lushi!" Happy flew right into her chest so hard that she fell back onto the tiled floor. "A-are you really Lushi? I've been flying for a long time and I wanted to meet you forever ago!"

She pet his fur, causing Happy to nuzzle into her chest further. "It's okay, Happy… I've wanted to meet you too."

Happy peeked up at her and rubbed his tears away. "Y-you know who I am?"

"Of course." She smiled so softly with her features so smooth. She almost didn't look real. Like she was too pretty. "Natsu talks about you all the time. I've wanted to meet his favorite blue exceed who steals his fish since he first told me about you." She sat up again but still kept him to her chest and brushed some long hair out of her eyes. "Was it scary coming here all by yourself?"

"Y-yeah! I didn't know where I was!" Happy can't place why, but he just felt safe in her arms. He just wanted to be held by her and carried around. "Lushi… I want you to meet Natsu."

"Whys that? We're just pen pals."

 _Except you're much more than that._ "Don't you feel excited when you get a letter? Or do you do what Natsu does?"

"What does Natsu do?"

Happy slapped a paw over his mouth, Igneel's words about not talking to Lucy about that coming into his head. "N-never mind… he just feels good because of you."

She raised a brow, but didn't question him further. "Are you hungry? Do you want some fish?"

"Yes!" Happy flew out of her arms and twirled around in a circle. "I want to try what kind of fish you have here!"

Lucy laughed. "Well lets go catch some fresh fish for you. We can go down to the lake. There's all sorts of yummy fish there."

"Aye!"

Happy grabbed Lucy by her white dress and flew her in the directions she told him to go. Lucy was laughing and giggling all the way with her arms spread out like she was the one flying. Happy remember her letter saying how she wished she had her own wings. He decided to take her on a little detour and flew in fun shapes so her hair whipped in the wind and flew all around. Happy wonders if Natsu can feel her laughing and how happy she is. It made him smile just to think about.

He eventually swooped down over the lake and let Lucy skim her fingers over the water while she giggled happily. After a moment, he dropped her and let her flop down into the water. He expected her to be mad, but she just popped up to the surface with a big, bubbly laugh. "You just scared all the fish away, you silly cat." Happy's face dropped in horror and he quickly picked her back up and flew her to the beach. Oddly, the sand was black, but Lucy didn't seem to think much of it and gave Happy a pout. "Now I'm all wet."

"Aye!" Happy giggled. Then he looked at Lucy a bit unsure. "How are we supposed to catch fish if we didn't bring a pole?"

"Oh, I don't need one." After a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes, one set of dots glowing brightly on her right thigh, and a circle on her forearm fogging on her skin skin and extending up her arm in reds, oranges and browns. "Sagittarius." She whispered, then there was a bright light and she was suddenly wearing different clothes. The sky shifted, a big circle on the sky swooping around out of no where and fogged just like the same looking mark did on her skin. Could her magic literally change the sky? This was awesome.

She was wearing a green and gold outfit that had a long, spiky back that covered her bottom, detached sleeves in the same colors, and these cool boots that went up to her thighs with different swirls etched into them. Oddly, Lucy crouched down and removed her shoes, which disappeared into thin air. After a moment, she carefully stepped her bare feet into the knee deep water and stood unmoving. Her hand extended outward and an elegant, but complicated bow appeared in her hand. Her eyes seemed to glow as she looked down into the water and Happy just now noticed a strange mark appeared on her shoulder, and the set of dots on her thigh shimmered in the light. She pulled her bow back and an arrow appeared. After a moment, she shot it and it pierced through the water. Her bow disappeared and a strange string of light connected to her fingertips and stuck out of the water, which Lucy pulled back and a fresh fish still flopping around was yanked out of the water along with the arrow. Happy realized the string was attached to the end of the arrow. She caught the arrow, then tuned to Happy and grinned. "There you go! There's more where that came from, if you want it."

She threw Happy the fish with the pointy arrow still attached, but it suddenly wasn't there so Happy caught the fishy and chomped right down on it. "Mmm," it tasted like… like the most amazing fish he's ever tasted.

"Is it good?"

"Aye!"

Lucy exited the water and sat down on the black sand with her feet playing in it. "Happy, can you tell me more about Natsu and the Dragon Lands?"

"Mhmm!" Happy plopped down in her lap and continued to munch on his fish. "Natsu can wield fire. He can even breath it from his mouth like a real dragon!"

"He sounds fearsome."

"Your magic is cool too, Lushi! I've never seen anything like it!"

Lucy smiled a bit. "It's not that amazing. I've known what my magic would be like since I was young. Every Heartfilia has the same magic, but it changes a bit from generation to generation."

"How's your magic different?"

"Well…" Lucy sighed. "I'm still trying to master it, but I'm able to mix my celestial spirits. Like the bow and arrow was my Sagittarius form, but I'm getting close to making the arrows out of Virgos earth, or I can make Scorpio's wind swirl around the arrow, which tares an enemy up from the inside." She paused for a moment and extended her hand out. A sword suddenly appeared. It was pure white and had white strips of fabric circled around the blade. She ran her hand down the side of the blade and it opened to reveal a sharp blade still in pristine white. "My best friend gave me this. It's made from holy metal so it can combine with my celestial spirits. I can slash and water from Aquarius will come out of it and make a big tidal wave. Or I can do the same with Loke's light, which if I can master, I may be able to purify something. I'm still practicing all this though." She ran her fingers up the blade again and the white silk wrapped around it once more, then the whole thing disappeared a moment later.

Happy was amazed. Lucy was so cool! "I bet Natsu would love to fight you!"

Lucy giggled. "I would be nervous to fight a dragon. Natsu seems really cool and strong too." Then she played with sand by her hands and sighed. "Though, I think it would be a good experience. I practice fighting my own spirits and Erza, and there's so many kinds of magic. I need some more experience."

"We should go on an adventure then!"

"An adventure?"

"Aye! We could fight bad guys! Natsu would be so excited he couldn't stand it!"

"Yeah, but…" Lucy sighed again and brushed some hair behind her ear a bit awkwardly. "I can't leave the Heavens. Father has always been very adamant on how important I am. Bad things would happen if I left."

Happy turned around to look up at Lucy after throwing his fish bones to the side, and grabbed her by her white dress. He didn't know when she changed or how it got dry, but he didn't care. He was just confused. "What do you do that's so important?"

Lucy looked hesitant and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Everyone who's been the Heartfilia daughter has always had the same task. It's to help god, or we call him The Celestial Spirit King. I help him pass judgment on the a lot of realms like the humans, the witches and celestial realm. If I left, souls would build up after they died. A lot of bad things would happen. Darker spirits and demons would be able to come forth in places they wouldn't usually be allowed. We've kept all the realms pure and a safe place. We've always looked after them. And soon, demons would take over the humans and terrible things would happen. I couldn't imagine it."

"But what about god? Why can't he do it, if it's his job?"

"That's…" she still wouldn't look at him and fidgeted a bit nervously. "God would ordinarily be the one who's in charge of such things but he hasn't been… as active recently so a lot of the work falls onto me and my father. We're the only heartfilia's here, and my dad isn't blood. He married my mother and she died a few years ago, leaving the work to me." Her lips started to tremble. "I-its very stressful being the only blood Heartfilia alive. I have to pass judgment on all these people and I feel so guilty sometimes. I know the obvious ones. The people who do harm and the people who do good obviously go their separate ways, but it's the people in the middle. I find myself regretting some of the people who I've sent to Hell, I don't know if they deserved it. But I also think I was too nice to some people. I'm scared they'll defy god." She buried her hands into her eyes and released small hiccups. "It's so stressful. I don't wish to be responsible for people's lives!"

"Princess." Both Happy and Lucy popped their heads up to see a man with wild ginger hair like a lions mane with kitty ears. "You know you have us. We're always here to support you."

"Loke…"

Happy looked between Lucy and this Loke fellow. He was petting her hair and whispering comforting things. Happy found himself being a little annoyed. Who was this guy? Lucy was Natsu's mate! Lucy was supposed to be his momma so he shouldn't be petting her like that!

Happy extended his wings out and batted the weird persons hand away. "Lucy is Natsu's so don't have any funny ideas, cat!"

The man just raised a brow at him. "Like you have any right to call me a cat." Then he sat down next to Lucy and pulled the crying girl into his arms making Happy grrr at him. "Besides… Lucy's still too young for me. I'm not into 14 year olds. I'm not like Taurus."

Lucy slapped him on the chest for mentioning his name. "Don't bring that pervert up!"

"Anyways…" this Loke guy eyed Happy up, making him glare at the cat further. "Who are you and who's Natsu?"

"Natsu is Lucy's mate so back off! Stop holding her!"

"Happy, it's okay." Lucy smiled a bit shakily, but it seems the distraction was helpful because she wasn't crying. " Loke is like my big brother."

"At least I will be until a few more years. Lucy will certainly be a beauty like every Heartfilia woman with curves and an ample chest."

That finally seemed to cross the line, and she pushed Loke away with a slap across the face. Loke held his cheek while Lucy turned her attention to Happy. "And what is this mate business, Happy? I don't get it."

"I guess you're just not ready to understand yet." Happy hmphed before he plopped back into Lucy's chest and sighed at how soft she was. It still annoyed him that Loke was still so close to her though. "Can I have another fish, Lushi?"

"Sure!" She set Happy down and walked into the water while mumbling the single word again. "Sagittarius." Than had same clothes from before appeared along with the markings on her skin.

She got to business while Happy whispered to Loke. "Lucy is already Natsu's mate so back off."

Loke still looked amused. "And what do you mean by mate?"

Happy wasn't stupid. This guy was obviously involved in the Heavens somehow, so maybe he knows it's history. "Do you remember a dragon named Acnologia?" Loke's eyes widened and he snatched Happy by his little ear and brought him up to his face. "Ow ow ow! Lush—"

Loke squeezed his cheeks. "Are you saying this Natsu guy has been wind writing with Lucy? How long?"

"Over a year." Happy mumbled, cheeks still being squished.

His eyes widened even further and he looked down at Happy seriously. "That's a long time."

"Natsu has been having visions of Lucy and he dreams in her memories. He can feel her emotions and knows when she happy or sad. You're not a girl or Lucy so I can tell you. He even feels good because of her and white stuff came out."

"O-oh my god!" He looked horrified. "How old is he?! I swear to god if he's some 20 year old pervert getting off to a 14 year old, I'll rip his head off and burn it with my light." He brought a hand up and this gold was admitted from it while he glared at Happy in a threatening way. "Where is he?! Who do I need to kill?!"

"Natsu's only ten so if anyone's the pervert, it's Lushi." Loke's head sagged in defeat, but Happy slapped him in the face with his wing. "Look you stupid cat. You can't tell Lushi that Natsu is her mate. She doesn't know, and Natsu isn't ready to come see her yet, so she shouldn't know!"

"Yeah, I know a lot about dragons. After all, Anna was my master too."

"She was?"

"Yeah, Lucy calls me Loke, but I'm actually Leo, the leader of the 12 golden keys. I've been around since the stars were born."

"Happy!" Lucy called in front of them, with a whole bundle of arrowed fish tied together by her strings of light. "Look, I got a bunch of fish!"

"See that light she's using? That's my magic. Lucy specializes in using all our magic together. I don't know how she does it. No other Heartfilia's been able to do that, and the pigment on her skin and hair is the most opaque we've ever seen. She'll be one hell of a fighter, that's for sure."

"No wonder Natsu loves her so much."

"L-love?"

But before Happy could answer, Lucy approached them and sat down next to Loke. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and handed the cat back to her. "Here Happy, I got a variety."

"Thanks Lushi!" He drooled just looking at all the brightly colored, delicious looking fish, and picked the violet one with speckles of gold. He bit into it and leaned back against Lucy stomach in bliss. The fish was so good here. Then Happy thought of something and picked up an arrowed fish and poked Loke with it. "You're a cat. You want a fishy? I'll be nice and give you one."

Loke looked offended and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "I am not a house cat like you. I'm a lion who eats meat, not something as dainty as fish!"

"Be carful Happy. Loke can turn into a real lion so I wouldn't anger him. He's bitten people before and you're about the size of a snack."

"Scary!" Happy leaned into Lucy chest and wailed. "Don't let him eat me Lushi! I don't wanna be lunch!"

"Snack." Loke corrected.

"That's even worse!"

"Don't worry, Happy." Lucy giggled, ruffling his fur. "I won't let the cuddly lion hurt you."

Loke raised a brow with a smirk. "Cuddly?"

Lucy just ignored him and asked a different question. "So, what did you come to find me for anyways?"

"Oh shit!" Loke suddenly pulled Lucy onto his back and started to run. Happy was stuffed between Lucy's chest and Loke, but he felt something odd. Fur appeared, and once he finally realized what it was, his eyes widened.

"H-he turned into a lion!"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, Loke usually carries me from place to place like this." The wind whipped at her hair again and the fabric of her soft white dress brushed against his blue fur. He didn't notice when she changed again. "So… what's wrong Loke? Why the rush?"

He dodged trees and jumped over bushes. Everything blurred passed them, and Happy was a little shocked when they ran right through a town. Nobody seemed to think too much of it and just got out of the way, even when a boy who fell while running, Loke just jumped clear over him and continued on his way. They came to Lucy's strange home again with her special room in a tower. Loke slammed the door open and ran up the circle stair case until they were in her room.

"Loke? What's happening?"

"Erza." Was all he needed to say and Lucy was suddenly just as nervous. He reverted into his human form, then exited the room again.

"Who's Erza?" Happy asked.

"She's my guard. I'm not supposed to leave the tower without her. She must have found out." Lucy ran around the room, snatching Natsu's letter off the ground and hiding it in a box with a bunch of other envelopes. Once done, she grabbed Happy and stuffed him under her blankets. "Don't come out, okay? Ezra is really scary when angry."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Lucy opened the door to find a scarlet haired girl wearing armor who looked in her late teens. "Lucy…"

"H-hi Erza."

"Where were you? I was very worried. Why am I your guard when I have no one to guard?"

Lucy stumbled back with her hands up, but head lowered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to go fishing."

"I saw the sky shift Lucy. I know it's only a subtle difference when I'm not involved but I noticed. You used Sagittarius' star dress. Were you in danger? You weren't training so why did you use it?"

"I-I just wanted to get some evening training in and used the fish for target practice."

Ezra could always tell when she was lying, but it wasn't really a lie. It was partially true. And luckily, she seemed to believe it. Ezra would not be happy if she found out about Natsu, and Happy came because of Natsu so her meeting Happy wouldn't end well for her.

"I apologize, Lucy." The taller teen ruffled her hair with a sincere smile. "I didn't mean to bombard you like that. It's just… you're in the most danger you've ever been in. With the Celestial Spirit Kings illness, you are our only hope but also—"

"I know… our greatest weakness." Lucy looked down with a faraway look in her eyes, but shook it off and smiled at Ezra as best as she could. "I won't do it again. I would like to go to bed now, if that's alright."

"Yes, it is."

Ezra patted her head one last time before she excused herself and shut the door behind her. Lucy sighed sadly and wondered over to her writing desk with Happy flying out from under the covers. "Lushi?"

"I had fun today, Happy. But you should go. Fun isn't allowed when you're a Heartfilia." She opened Natsu's letter, and Happy took the moment to sit on her desk and watch her expression. He wanted to know her real feelings about Natsu so maybe seeing her read his letter will show him something. "Natsu's as goofy as always. Saying things that doesn't even make sense. He said he wants—" Lucy giggled with her eyes so soft and faraway, it looks like she may cry. "He wants to light me on fire then lick me? How weird. What the heck." Her smile grew while she continued to read his letter. "He's so cute. I wanna squeeze his cheeks." Lucy paused to look up at him. "What does Natsu look like happy?"

"He has tan skin and pink hair."

"Pink?" Lucy giggled even more and leaned her elbows on the table with that same faraway look on her eyes. "Are his eyes green too? Because that'd be so weird since—"

"Aye, Natsu's eyes are green!"

Now Lucy sat up straight and stared at him in disbelief. "Does he always have a scarf around his neck? One that looks like scales?"

Happy looked at her curiously. "Have you met Natsu before?"

Her brows furrowed and she leaned back in her chair. "Same green eyes… tan skin… pink hair… scaled scarf. What?"

Happy walked over to her on the desk and held her by the cheeks. "Have you met Natsu before, Lushi?"

"No…" she shook her head. "But I always have dreams of him. Laughing, eating lots of food, and doing dragon things like flying and breathing fire." She looked up at the ceiling as she puffed out air. "I mean, in my dreams, I pictured that being Natsu. I pictured meeting him and…" she blushed a bit with a pout. "H-holding his hand and once he kissed me, but— but I just thought it was my brain doing silly things. I didn't think he would actually look like that in real life. That's really weird."

 _It's because he's your mate._ Happy wanted to explain it to her so badly, but he was scared to know what may happen if he told her. Lucy obviously feels something for him if she dreams kissing him though.

"Do you like Natsu?" Happy prayed that she would say yes, but Lucy just shook her head.

"O-of course not. It was just my imagination doing silly things." Lucy blushed, and after a moment, she sighed. "Besides, I've never had those kinds of feelings and I won't ever be allowed to. After all, father pics who I'll marry. He wants someone powerful strength wise and status wise. Since he wants to make the strongest Heartfilia baby yet. Even though father doesn't like me fighting at all. I don't understand him…"

She pulled some paper out and began to write her reply. Happy was too shocked to even move. Lucy thinks she was getting married to someone else? No way! She and Natsu were supposed to be together! Lucy was supposed to be with Natsu! They're mates! They have an unbreakable bond! She's only allowed to marry Natsu and not anyone else!

Happy didn't know what he was supposed to say. How does he tell her that she already has a mate? How is he supposed to get them to meet when Lucy can't leave the Heavens and and Natsu isn't mature enough to see her yet? Lucy is 4 years older than Natsu so what if she's getting married before Natsu mature enough!

Happy was pulled from his thoughts by Lucy shuffling through her desk drawers. "I don't have time to go send him something from the Heavens so it'll have to be personal." Her eyes landed on a thin white cloth ribbon that had a pretty scalloped edges. Shrugging, Lucy tied it in a bow around a locket of hair about as thick as her pinky and near the bottom of her long hair. It's pieces had some color in it so the blonde, lavender, pink and blue strands looked pretty together with the the few strands of shiny gold. With no hesitation, Lucy picked up some scissors then cut the locket off clean about an inch above the ribbon.

Happy watched in silence as Lucy just chopped her hair off just like that, then wrote something in the letter again. After a few more minutes, she slipped the paper and hair in the envelope, then made the wax seal. She silently stood up and turned around when Happy didn't follow. "It's time to go Happy. Tell Natsu I said Hi, but I'll never be able to meet him."

"B-but don't you think it's weird that you dreamt him!" He flew right into her chest and stared up at her with hope.

"I mean, yeah I do, but it's just a dream."

Happy frowned. "I'll leave, but you have to promise me something before you get married. If it happens and your father makes you meet a guy to marry, then look up Acnologia and Anna Heartfilia and how they met. But only before you have to meet for a wedding okay? You have to promise."

She seemed curious about how he know about her great great grandparents or however long ago it was, but nodded. "Okay, fine." She smiled at him with a tilt of her head. "By the way Happy… How does this whole letter flying to Natsu thing even work?"

"Well it's time for me to go! By Lushi!" He grabbed the letter and released it, letting it lead back to where Natsu was. Lucy didn't yell after him but he knew she was watching.

Happy just hopes things go smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, welcome back! More Lucy… we are learning her personality. She is a pessimist, btw. She needs Natsu's positive outlook on life. Imma bout to go gets some fruit snacks then go to bed. It's 6 am here. And I have a long day tomorrow. It's Good Friday, and unlike most families, my family holds a huge party called Good Friday Bitches where we drink and get wasted! Whoop whoop, except not. I've been feeling sick every time I drank and I am not looking forward to it. Anyways, have fun… and lol I love Virgo and Lucy.**

Lucy sighed dramatically with a hand on her cheek and elbow leaning against her desk. She was trying to do work and read the important new rules the celestial king sent down to them. It was a matter of doing her job correctly and knowing who to send to heaven and hell. But the oversized cat wouldn't shut up, so she was stuck reading the same line over and over because she wasn't absorbing anything. Really, he should know she has work to do. He was the leader of the 12 zodiac, but he acts like a child half the time! Lucy's only 14 years old and Loke's been around since the stars were formed. How is it that she's the more mature one here and the one stuck with the most work?!

"Leo."

The lion looked at her with amusement as he whistled lowly. "Wow princess… Pulling out my real name, huh? You must really want me to shut up. Are you trying to keep your real feelings from me?"

"That's not it, you stupid lion. You know I have more important things to do than talk about whatever Happy planted in your brain. I don't have feelings for Natsu, so stop asking."

"You sound awfully defensive, princess." He rolled his head to the side and gave her a devilish smirk. "Maybe I'd be able to decide that for myself if I saw all his letters to you. Knowing you, you must have kept them."

No way is she giving those to Loke. Those letters are special to her and she reads them when she's lonely or feeling down. When she starts to feel overworked or stressed with all the tasks she has as the Heartfilia daughter, Natsu's over optimistic words build her stamina up and she feels like she can work harder. Natsu seemed younger than her so he was rather naïve and childish, but his strange words and determination make her want to work just as hard! And plus, his letters get her through the day. She's always thinking about him and what she should send him next. She spends her time alone searching the Heavens for something small enough, but she knows Natsu will find interesting. And his weirdness made her giggle even days after she's received his letter. She gets so excited when she finds one on her balcony and quickly starts gathering everything she needs to send back his letter. Sometimes the time gets away from her and she isn't able to send one right away, but she always tries to do it as quickly as possible. Natsu was special to her. And she didn't want somebody else to read his letters to her. They were only for her and she didn't want somebody else to see them.

"Nice try, but not gonna happen. Now can I please read in peace, Loke?"

"How about this." She groaned in annoyance but looked up at him unamused. This was getting ridiculous. "We have a duel. If I win, I get to read your letters and I leave you alone. If you win, I'll leave you alone and I don't get to read your letters. Either way, you get your peace. But if you don't play the game, then I'll annoy you till you finally give up and let me read your letters. But the duel can only be done now. Not later." He smirked and leaned back in the library chair with his arms across his broad chest. "It's up to you princess."

She took a deep inhale, then closed her eyes while exhaling. After a moment, she sighed in annoyance, but pushed her chair out and gathered her things. "Fine. I'll go find Erza. Meet in the training grounds in 30 minutes. But…" she paused to look at him with her books and papers held to her breasts. "Don't you dare to Erza about the letters. She won't be happy about it and will find a way to make it stop."

"Sounds like you really wanna keep talking to him."

She rolled her eyes at the suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows and started to make her way to the door. "I do, but not because I'm in love with him! He's a friend and that's it!"

The door slammed shut behind her so she was alone with her thoughts. Like seriously, is it so hard to ask for some peace and quiet? She has work to do! It's always him annoying her or Virgo. Virgo is easier to deal with though, considering she's a masochist so Lucy can always get her to leave by flicking her on the forehead or something along those lines. Once she really got on her nerves and Lucy tied her up. She was so happy that she didn't bug her for punishment for a two weeks straight. That was a record by a long shot.

And like Virgo knew she was thinking about her, she popped her head up from the floor and looked up at her. "Good afternoon, princess. I overheard you talking with big brother and thought I could give you some advice for your fight."

"Virgo…" Lucy gave her a stern stare as she stopped in her tracks with one hand on her hip. "Were you eavesdropping again?"

"No." Lucy glared at her, causing the maid to hop out of her hole and bow to her. "Yes, please punish me."

"Gah, I don't have time for this Virgo." Lucy started to walk away, but once she noticed her pink haired maid wasn't following, she turned around and raised a brow at her. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yes, princess." She fast walked over and they fell into a silent walk. After a moment, Lucy Virgo spoke up. "You've only ever trained with big brother, but I've known him since we were born. I know all his weaknesses."

"Okay, What are they?"

"For each weakness, I expect punishment."

"Ugh," Lucy groaned, but held her hand out to the side, and pulled it back after it glowed. A leather whip was in her hand with her other things still pulled to her chest. She set them on the ground in the middle of the hallway, then used that hand to grab the other end of the whip and tug it tight. "Weakness number one. Go."

Virgo looked like she could hardly contain herself, which was still a rather neutral look. "Big brother has always been best at close combat. It's best to keep yourself at a distance."

"Very good Virgo, now for your reward!" She sent her whip flying at her thighs, causing the maid to moan and drop onto her knees in front of her. "Next weakness."

"B-big brother likes the princess' thighs so show them off with pizazz."

Lucy glared at her and reeled her arm back to send another blow to her spirit, but she paused, and moved it so the side so it just missed the maid and hit the floor with a crack. "Not a good answer so no punishment is your punishment!"

"Princess." Her eyes were in the shape of a heart and it made her take a step back in shock. "Refusing to give me punishment is also a reward. Thank you, mistress."

Lucy groaned. There's no way she can win. "Next weakness!"

"You are his greatest weakness, princess. He won't want to hurt you so use that to your advantage and beat big brother."

"Perfect!" There was a glint in Lucy's eyes she couldn't quite identify. She pulled her arm back and whipped more blows onto Virgo's breasts until the maid threw her head back with a heated scream, then curled into a a twitching ball with her thighs pressed together. Lucy didn't quite understand what just happened but let her whip disappear into thin air, then picked up her things again. "Was that satisfactory, Virgo?"

"It was splendid. I won't ever forget this, mistress."

Neither will Lucy. It feels like she's done something very… erotic, but she brushed it off and walked away to find Erza. She has a duel to win.

* * *

She and Erza were walking to their makeshift training grounds with the red head giving her some last minute advice on the fight. Erza was an expert at wielding swords and she had trained her and knows all her weaknesses and problems while she fights.

"Don't over think it, Lucy. We've been fighting before and you stopped moving because you were too focused on what to do next instead of actually doing something. Follow your instincts and use whichever spirit calls out to you. Follow your heart… they all know you well and are watching over you. They want you to win, even if they're fighting their leader. They call to you."

"I know… I know… it's just, everyone has known Loke since long before I was born. What if they want him to win for some reason and won't come when I call them. I can't force them. I would never forgive myself if I did that."

"Lucy," Erza placed a hand on her shoulder, the two of them stopping in the woods to look at each other. "Your spirits fight for you. You need to stop having that doubt that you're a disappointment to them. You are the strongest Heartfilia they've had in centuries. They can't possibly think you're a disappointment."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts." Erza held one armored finger up to shush her. "That bit of self doubt is what causes you to freeze up in your fights. You second guess if your spirits will come to you and hesitate calling on them."

"But What is they don't show up? I-I love them dearly and I know I'm not as great as mom… I may be stronger than her, but she was amazing in every other way possible. What if they don't want to fight for me anymore. I would let my mother down… my father… you… my spirits… and all the people who I pass judgment on. Who am I to do that when my own people don't even want to fight with me?!"

"Lucy," Erza quickly pulled her into her armor plated chest and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you trust your spirits?"

"You… you know I trust them with my life." She sniffled, wiping her tears on the cold metal of Erza's shoulder.

"Then trust that they will fight with you. Your mother taught you that spirits are people too. They have a choice to lend their power to you. Have they ever let you down before?"

"No…" she mumbled quietly, almost like a pout.

"Then trust that they won't. They have all loved you since you were born, Lucy. You were a baby, but I was there and I saw how much they doted on you and loved you since your mother had you. You need more self confidence or you'll never grow as a fighter."

"I-I know…" Lucy sniffled yet again, then pulled away and took a step back. "Can we be quiet on the rest of the way there? I want to talk to them before we get there."

"That's no problem."

They continued walking with Lucy keeping her eyes open, but she imagined each of her spirts in front of her, except Loke. She asked for their permission to help her fight Loke, and everyone seemed excited about it. Probably excited for a chance to fight the 12 zodiacs leader. She felt some confidence shine in her heart as they finally got to the battle grounds. It was a clearing in the trees that was once filled with grass, but they've ran around so much that it's just plain dirt now. There were no practice swords since it would be useless with what Lucy needs to practice with a swords, but they did set up the large area with different things. There was a stream of water that flowed across part of the training grounds and there were boulders which could be climbed on, along with tree trunks. There were many targets of different types to practice with her bow and arrow, and they even had tons of bags of flour so she could practice slicing it open with her sword.

Loke was sitting on a tree stump waiting for her. Once she came into view, he stood up and pushed his glasses up with a smirk. "You're late."

"Sorry, I was getting some ideas on your weaknesses from Virgo."

She stood across from him with Erza to the side of them. Lucy let her magic flow, her long pony tail dancing in the breeze and brown eyes glowing into a honey color. The white dress she was wearing fluttered around with her hair, Lucy ignoring how it was coming awfully high so her thighs were in view. She didn't think she'd listen to Virgos second piece of advice she gave her, but you know… her dress was doing its own thing and she wasn't about to break her stance to stop it.

"Very good, princess. Look at they sky… the planets are shaking they're so excited."

Lucy didn't look up though. She knew what he was looking at, and Lucy hates to admit it, but those planets are her weakness, if you know what you're looking for, and Loke does. Each zodiac spirit has a planet or other celestial body. Like Loke is the sun. Gemini is Mercury. Cancer is the moon. Each zodiac is ruled by a planet, and once she calls that spirit, that planet shifts in the sky, hence giving away her next move to someone like Loke who knows all the planets and who they rule over. That will be her greatest weakness when it comes to him.

"Are you going to be alright without using me, the great Lion, princess? It's not too late to give me what I want. I'll get out of your hair."

"Sorry, Loke." Lucy shook her head and tightened her stance with her light glowing brighter. "They're special to me and I don't want your paws all over them."

"Would it help if I meowed like a cute kitten?"

"Cut the crap, Loke!" She barked with a glare. "You're just stalling! What are you afraid to fight me?"

"Of course I am! I might be too strong and hurt my precious master!" He cooed the words in sickly sweet way. When Lucy just sighed, he held both hands up with a shrug. "Last chance princess. If you come running into my arms I'll be sure to take care of you forever."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" The light of her magic exploded with the tattoos on her arms and back glowing, and the constellations all over her body emitting a bright light. "I can do this without you! I won't always need your help!"

"Fine, Fine…" he held his hands up in surrender. "If you use my magic, you automatically lose."

"Can't you just cut me off from it?!"

"Ah ah, princess. I would never do such a thing. If you want to use my magic, it's there for the taking, just know that the moment you do, you'll hand them over."

Lucy noticed Erza's curious gaze from between the two of them, but Lucy was grateful she didn't ask for an explanation. "Call it Erza!"

"First one to inflict five minor injuries wins or is able to administer a final blow. You can call forfeit anytime during the duel, but know that's an automatic loss. No injuries to the princess that will cause conflict with work and can't be hidden with clothes. Loke, you will be deducted points if you do so. Do you agree?"

"Yeah,"

"Lucy," Erza turned towards her. "No using Loke's magic or it's an automatic loss. No pulling something back with his light or using his speed, I'm sure that's the only way you would use it in a fight with him. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Alright, match start!"

Erza jumped backwards out of the way as Lucy ran around the perimeter of the battle field. She can't over think it. She can't over think it. She needs to call a spirit. Virgo said long distance so that leaves one obvious candidate.

"Sagittarius," she whispered, trying to be subtle, but the sky shifted so Jupiter swooped around and was at the forefront of the purple sky.

"Ah, I see! Going for a long range attack, huh princess?"

Lucy ignored him and pulled her bow back. The good think was the magic she used on the inside wasn't shown in the sky. Meaning, only the spirits she takes out causes the sky to shift. But she can quietly combine her magic without his knowledge. She shot two arrows that hit their target with accuracy, but Loke easily dodged them and ran straight at her with his palms shining with light. Lucy quickly pulled her bow back again, but with Scorpio's wind magic on the tips of it, so it accelerated the arrow and made it head straight towards Loke's leg. He easily jumped over it and continued towards her.

Damnit, she's not fast enough. Loke is especially fast on his feet, but she didn't think he'd be able to dodge so easily. He shot strings of light at her bare feet, but she quickly jumped out of the way and landed on her knee. She needs to think! Think! Who can she use?! Taurus is no good. He's all power with no speed. Aquarius would be useless right now. She may inflict one blow on him, but she'll probably get a point on herself as well, so that'd be stupid. Gemini wouldn't be good. Loke's fast— damnit, Loke's her go to spirit when it comes to speed, but she can't use him at all!

"V-Virgo," She started to panic. With Aquarius not being able to help and Loke not on her team, she was her next closest spirit. Mercury shifted, but she had time to stall. Virgo and Gemini is ruled by the same planet so she can maybe confuse him. She pulled her bow back one more time, the point shimmering with blue and two dots circling around the arrow with a small vibration that sounded like a giggle.

"What are you trying to do with Gemini there, princess?"

She hid her smirk and shot the arrow, which he easily dodged, but what he didn't see coming was the hole that appeared under his feet. He fell down and Lucy quickly ran to it with her arrow ready and shot it at his shoulder.

"One point for Lucy!" Erza called with a proud smile from her referee spot a little bit away. Loke jumped out of the hole with a smirk and his hands glowing, but he didn't move. "Very good princess. Tricking me with Gemini was a smart move. But it won't happen again."

It annoyed her that he was still praising her and coaching her even though they were in the middle of a duel. She tried not to let it get to her and quickly extended her hand out and summoned her holy sword. The long piece of white fabric blew in the wind. She figured she wasn't going to get another attack like that in so she had to go for close range battle. There's no other choice. And she might as well bring some power in with her.

"Taurus," once again, the sky swooped around so Venus was front and center. Libra was also ruled by the same planet, but by the new clothes she was sporting, it was obvious she summoned Taurus. It looked quite strange for a cow girl to have a sword, but hey, she's rocking the look.

Like Loke could read her mind, he spoke up. "Wow look at that. A cowgirl holding a holy sword. I feel truly honored to fight such an interesting opponent."

"If you feel that way then shut up and come fight me."

Loke smirked as he ran forward with speed Lucy was going to have a hard time matching, he threw two balls of light at her but she cut them in half. The first two halves flew to the ground with a boom, but Loke controlled the second one so it swooped around and hit her in the back. She cursed as the the two blows hit her, but she refused to fall. She always trained with her spirits but this is the first time she's really had any real battle training and she wasn't going to be giving up so easily!

"Two points for Loke."

With the dark, pained look on her face, Loke looked worried. He held his bare hand out like he wanted to reach out and hold her, but she wasn't done! Lucy ran forward with a roar then sliced her sword into the air with a burst of wind shooting out. It threw Loke off balance with her charging at him like that, plus the wind, so she readied her sword again and sliced the air with all the strength Taurus had. But sadly, she wasn't able to shoot spears of rock at him like she hoped. Lucy was still perfecting the art of combining her spirits, and it seemed with all the excitement, she wasn't focused enough and didn't succeed, thus making her slice into the air with nothing coming out of it. She tripped over her own feet at all the force she put into the one blow and landed on the dirt with her fingers squeezing the soil.

Tears stung her eyes and quickly dropped onto the ground. She never should have agreed to this. How could she think she could beat Loke, the leader of the 12 zodiac? He's been fighting since the spirit king made him a body and he wasn't even taking this seriously. He could have defeated her at any time. He gave her a chance to calm down after he hit her in the back, let her practice long range attack on him, and he barely sent his own attacks at her. She's useless. They told her she's the best magic user they've had in centuries, but she's horrible! She had no chance!

"Princess…" Loke kneeled down next to her and started rubbing the burn marks on her white dress softly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffled and gripped her sword tightly. She sucks at magic! All she has is her brain, but even then she used it to much! Think brain, think. The time when she needs to think comes and she can't think of anything! Then what Virgo said came into her mind. She Loke's greatest weakness. She didn't forfeit, and yet he's so close to her. Lucy peeked up at the lion with trembling lips and sad eyes. "I-I-I—"

"Come'er princess." He pulled her into his arms but Lucy quickly pushed him onto his back and hovered on to of him with her sword coming down onto his neck. Loke chocked and stared up at her determined face in shock, but smirked and held his hands out in surrender. "You win. I forfeit."

Lucy frowned and got off him with a sigh. Erza quickly hugged her with huge smiles and Loke did the same as well. They were proud for outsmarting him like that. They said it's alright to use an opponents weakness like that, but Lucy wasn't happy. She cheated… she didn't win at all. She wasn't happy with what she did and was actually ashamed. She would have forfeit if it wasn't for what she'd be losing. She refused to let Loke see Natsu's letters, they were only for her. She felt possessive of them for some reason, but it's not like he's reading her thoughts and what she talks to him about. It's the letters Natsu sent her, which are so random and childish. But they were special to her… they were what cheered her up and made her smile when nothing else would.

She just felt useless… and so weak… she wants to get stronger, but right now, she just wants to go read Natsu's letters. They'll make her happy.

They always do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I'm tired of looking at this because I don't know where to take it next without it being awkward so I'm just posting it. I also have to work tomorrow but I'm tired and wanna lay down so imma lost this for now and fix major things later. And I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been focused on two of my other stories so sorry about that. And things will pick up soon, don't worry. We're still setting the stage here.**

Natsu knew Happy was hiding something from him and it annoyed him so much. He disappeared for a few days and came back with a mischievous grin, telling him he needs to work harder and that Lucy's way out of his league. He doesn't know what Happy did but Natsu was mad at him. He was hiding something about Lucy from him and he wanted to know what. These past few days were really useless too. The Fae wouldn't tell them anything about the Heavens or the Heartfilia's. Natsu was stuck pouting while wondering around outside, ignoring his best friend and just being in an awful mood. His luck was just horrible.

He had the journal Anna Heartfilia wrote tucked under his arm and was currently looking for a place where he could read about Lucy. He found himself reading it all the time because this was all he really had about Lucy.

With a sigh, Natsu found a large looking tree and leaned against after sitting down. He put his hand down, about to accidentally squash a strange looking flower, but a small, and very high pitched voice called out to him. "Hey! Watch where you're squishing!" Natsu jumped and looked around to find the voice, but there wasn't anyone around. "Down here!"

He looked to flower and leaned in close with furrowed brows. "Did this flower just talk?"

"No, dummy… flowers don't talk! I'm right here!" There was suddenly a tiny smack on his nose causing him to go crosseyed at the thing in front of him. It was a little fairy. "My names Levy! What's yours?!"

"N-Natsu."

He was too shocked at seeing a fairy for the first time to give a proper response. Sure, he knows the Fae are fairies, but he never saw one in their fairy form and especially this close.

"Hmm…" She hummed and stared him up and down. "So what's a dragon like you doing here?"

"I-I was tryin to find a place tah read about my mate."

"So it's true that dragons wind write, huh?" There was a small poof and sparkles surrounded them for a moment. The fairy was suddenly bigger, but she was still such a small person with wild blue hair, brown eyes and an orange dress with detached sleeves and a matching headband. She sat beside him and looked at the book he was holding. "What's your mate like?"

Natsu's eyes lit up, happy to talk about Lucy and how amazing she is. "Her name is Lucy and she's the best! She's so pretty and has long blonde hair! Plus she's really important! Do you know about the Heartfilia's?! She has such cool magic too! I can just feel it. It's so tingly when I dream about her!"

"Wait! Your mate is Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Mmhmm!" Natsu grinned proudly at how amazing she was. Lucy was seriously the best because even a fairy knew about her. But then it sunk in that someone actually knew who she was and who the Heartfilia's were. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the the fairy's petite shoulders. "Do you know anything about her? Please tell me!"

"Umm… well…" she looked away a bit unsure. "The Heartfilia's aren't something most fairies know about. I only know about them because of my parents. They're scholars and write a lot of research papers and stuff. But mom and dad have a lot of restrictions about the Heartfilia's. They're not allowed to share a lot of stuff about them. I don't even know much…"

"Oh." Natsu frowned and looked down at his lap in disappointment. "I know a lot about the Heartfilia's because of this. Anna Heartfilia wrote it and it somehow got to the Dragon Lands. I don't know a lot about Lucy though."

"Can I see that?"

Natsu nodded and handed her the journal. She pulled out some red glasses seemingly out of nowhere and somehow read the whole book in a minute. She handed it back to him, then pulled her glasses off with a nod. "Well with my knowledge before reading that and what I just read, I think I can tell you a bit about her."

"Really!?"

Levy nodded with a huge smile. "Yes… My parents have mentioned how special Lucy is, but that journal just proves it. Lucy is the strongest Heartfilia that's ever been born. She has Star dress and is practicing other spells at such a young age. At least that's what I've heard."

"Can you explain why Lucy can't leave the Heavens? I don't really get it."

"Yep! Lucy passes judgement to a lot of souls. At least the souls who fall under gods watch. Dragons such as yourself have their own gods. But fairies, humans, witches and other races either go to heaven or hell after death. Lucy works with God and decides who goes to heaven and who goes to hell."

Natsu nodded, but his brows were furrowed in thought. "But why can't she leave there? Why is she stuck being in the Heavens all the time?"

"Well…" Levy sighed… poking a flower next to her with a frown. "I'm not sure. In the Journal, Anna says they're allowed to leave for spans of time, but will eventually have to come back. I know something is wrong in the Heavens, but I'm not sure what."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry." Levy smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm sure Lucy will be ready to meet you soon. You just have to be patient." He was confused about what she meant but just shrugged it off. "But you know…" the fairy trailed of, and Natsu peeked up at her, ready to listen to anything and everything she knows about his mate. "This Anna Heartfilia… I'm a bit curious. My parents used to tell me a story about her, but I didn't know it was true until now. Because that's two dragons in the Heartfilia line now."

"What does that have tah do with anything?"

"It's just…" she sighed and scratched at her temple. "Heartfilia's are born from god. At least that's what my parents say. They told me a story once… about how they came to be."

"Tell me!" Natsu slammed his hands in the grass and leaned in once again. "I want to know everything about her!"

Levy nodded, her blue hair bobbing with her, but she looked a bit unsure. "They say that long ago… god was having problems handling things up in heaven. Population was growing and he needed help, but this help couldn't be just anyone. Even angels can be greedy... turn to evil, and try to cause harm with the strength and power god could give them. He searched far and wide, looking for the perfect and most pure soul. He eventually found a human girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, who's name was Heartfilia. She was abandoned by her parents, but she didn't give up hope. Instead, she looked to the stars, and the stars watched over her. Once god found her, he introduced her to the stars she loved, and he put her through a test. She was given the choice to take all the stars power, but they'd all die, or she could join the stars and become a new one with her own great strength and immortality. My mom always said it would be any little girl's dream to be a star. But it's said she only blinked once like his question was odd and shook her head.

 _"Thank you, but I don't wish to be immortal, and without the stars, who would be my friends?"_

"She passed his test and god took her with him to heaven. He built her a city… a whole place with magical beings and organisms alike. He didn't give her immortality or any powers at all. She was there to help him. And aid him in whatever way she could. And she was happy to help. The stars were the ones who granted her powers. She was still human, but her soul was as pure as the night sky. No one could taint its purity. No one can turn her to evil. She's a kind, and wholesome girl who quickly grew up under the stars and gods watch. She fell in love with a man who had found his way to the heavens. You see… if your heart is pure, and you're in need, you'll be able to find it. You'll find the opening to the heavens and you're welcome to stay and build your life. It was a happy place, just like actual heaven. These two kind souls had one child. One baby girl who they could never give siblings. She looked just like her mother, and she would take over her spot as gods helper once the time comes."

Levy closed her eyes with a deep sigh and tilted her head down. "You see… Heartfilia's are from a pure bloodline. They are all kind souls. The only one who can taint their child and next successor is the father. Anna Heartfilia was the first one to have a partner outside of the heavens purity. This dragon… Agnologia , which I didn't learn until I read your journal, tainted that purity. My mom said dragons are selfish creatures. Even this whole mating process… they want their mate forever and they want nothing else. They would do whatever it takes to keep them safe and keep them with them at all times. Dragons aren't pure… they're more demonic and dark than angelic and light. They say that bit of darkness coming into the heavens, affected the next child. The baby was still blonde haired and brown eyed, but strength soon became important to them. They didn't want to be weak. They compared the strength of past Heartfilia's to their children, and greed started to happen. The Heartfilia child didn't just marry the pure ones, they sought out people outside of the heavens and tainted the bloodline even more. The children born of Heartfilia's are no longer as confident, and radiant as they used to be. They are still pure in every way, because the stars look after them and help them grow. But they can have depression… self doubt… insecurities."

"So… so it's true. Lucy really is sad." Levy blinked at him a bit shocked but didn't say anything else. "I-I can feel it in here." He clutched his hand into his heart. "I-I feel when she's sad or scared. I feel when she's angry or unhappy. I-I can feel all the bad."

"But you can also feel the good." Levy said, placing her petite hand on his.

"B-but it's barely ever happy! Days go by where there's no happiness!"

"Remember, she has the stars, Natsu."

"But I want to be there too! I want her to know I love her and will make her happy! But I can't! I'm stuck sitting her and letting her be sad and lonely! And you stupid fairies won't tell me where she is!"

Levy frowned before there was a sudden poof, reverting her back into a fairy. She hovered right in front of his face with a tiny finger pointed at him and a scowl on her lips. "Did you not listen to anything I just said? That selfishness will only bring bad for your child! You'll taint the bloodline even more!" Natsu blinked in shock as tears started to sting at his eyes, but Levy flew closer to his face and rested her hand on his nose. "Look, Natsu. All you can do is be there for her. And if you can feel what she's feeling, then maybe she can feel you too. You don't have to be with her to lover her. Just imagine what you want to do… and put yourself in that situation. Imagine… I-I don't know… h-holding her and telling her you love her. Think about how much you love her and what you love about her. If you really mean it, then maybe it'll get through to her."

Natsu nodded with a small smile, though, she felt guilty. Because Levy knew how he could find her right now, but Lucy wasn't ready. He just has to be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter, I know. But we're finally getting somewhere! Let the real story begin starting now! Have fun!**

He and Igneel returned to The Dragon Lands after a short period of time. It was fairly obvious the fairies weren't going to tell him anything, even if they were honest and told them that he was Lucy's mate, but Igneel said they should keep that to themselves. Years went by with nothing really changing. There were a few spans of days where Happy would disappear and come back taunting him about how he needs to train harder, but Natsu got used to it. The time passed with just the exchanging of letters, but even as Natsu got more sensitive to Lucy's feelings and had visions more often, Lucy didn't seem any closer to telling him how to find her, and he had now idea how to go about doing it himself.

Natsu was now 16 years old, meaning Lucy was 20. He wished he was older than her, but it was just his luck to be at such a disadvantage. You think she'd be ready to tell him where the Heaven's is, but she hasn't spoken a word about it. He loved her so much and it was killing him when he could feel how sad she was. He could feel the responsibility hanging on her shoulders and how stressed it made her.

Natsu even felt like a pervert because his visions of her were in such detail now. He could see her gorgeous naked body, her supple skin, and he could watch her pleasure herself, and feel that rush when she climaxed. God, he wanted to do that to her. He wanted to touch her and make her feel good. It felt so wrong when he'd close his eyes and imagined Lucy's supple body while jerking himself off. Her was 16. He couldn't keep his hands off himself when he was young, but now that he's older and full of hormones, it was even harder. Lucy was just gorgeous. Her body was curvy and he loved watching her trail her fingers down her body and pluck at her nipples. The moans she made were music to his ears… but especially when she'd moan his name. God, it was the best. He knew she thought of him while doing it and it just turned him on even more. It was obvious he was important to her, but Lucy never opened up to him. They talked about the time that passed, but even if he saw Lucy getting yelled at by her father, she would never tell him herself. He was getting fed up. But even after all this time, he's still found nothing about her whereabouts, so Natsu was getting sick and tired of being in the dark.

He found himself being extra concerned these past few weeks though. All his visions of Lucy have been blurry and hard to make out. He noticed strange things… His father was becoming concerned because of the amount of criminal activity that's been going on. Perfectly kind dragons would suddenly become evil for a short period of time, causing mayhem and other problems throughout this time. And it was supposedly the same in other places. It's seems the Fairies were having problems and sent a small group to search for something, but they haven't came up with anything, and Natsu doesn't even know what they're looking for. But something was very wrong… you could feel it in the air… a darkness that makes you anxious and looms over you with dread.

Even now… Natsu wasn't even in his homeland and things were happening all around him. He went to The Northern continent, Gray's kingdom because there was a massacre just a few days ago where some guy went around killing innocent people. Igneel sent him there, hoping he'd learn some responsibility from it and how to handle situations like this. He was going to be the king, so he had to grow up and become an amazing ruler so Lucy will want to stay by his side.

The whole incident was morbid. It didn't even seem like something a ice person could do. Their magic was about beauty and art with their maker magic. Each person had their own style, but this was just… horrendous. The ice was stained red with the lives of the innocent and the man who caused all this. Gray was the one who ended the guys life… He said the man didn't even seem human and was running around like some rabid animal only after blood.

"After I killed him, it was like this dark aura rose out of him, then completely disappeared. The guy looked sane again, and he turned to me with a smile and thanked me before he died. I just don't get it."

Natsu didn't respond, and just stared around him, the snow now stained red in the middle of town, and the streets vacant. "Maybe he wanted to die so he killed people so someone would kill him?"

"I guess that could make sense, the guy seemed grateful once he was dying."

"Natsu—" Happy suddenly landed on his shoulder. "Do you think Lucy is okay? I'm worried about her. The world is turning evil so maybe The Heavens is evil too. And she is a princess."

"I know, little buddy. I sent a letter last week, but still haven't gotten a response. I'm worried too."

Happy made a small whimper at all the blood around them before he buried his head into Natsu's hair. "W-what If someone got her too! What if she's dead and I'll never see her again!"

"No, she's fine." Natsu reassured his best friend. "I still get visions of her. They're really blurry and I can't really tell what's happening, but she's still alive."

"Oi, are you talking about your mate?"

"Aye!" Happy extended his wings out and flew over to Gray to boast about Lucy. Natsu just zoned out there discussion because he was very concerned. His visions had gotten so clear so why are they all blurry now? It's like someone or something was purposely making it that way, and it made Natsu mad.

Before Natsu could think too much about it, a cool breeze suddenly picked up around him, and he heard the faint flapping of paper. He whipped his head around and immediately extended his hand out when he saw a letter flying in his direction. Natsu couldn't open it fast enough, though it was weird because there was no envelope around it and this looked like the same paper he used. Lucy's envelope was always dark blue with a fancy seal… He turned the paper over, ignoring the other side and stared at the paper in confusion when it was the exact letter he sent her last week.

"What the hell?" He read it over, making sure she didn't change anything, but it was exactly the same. Before he could do anymore investigating, two horses could be heard in the distance, so the three of them looked up and waited for the two people to approach. The first was a man on a white horse who had blue hair and tattoo under his eye. He was dressed in knights clothing, one worn by the humans in the fairy kingdom. Then there was a woman riding behind him on a black horse. She had long scarlet hair and a sword on her hip that was very threatening.

"Greetings." The woman called out to them, then stopped a few yards away. They both dismounted their horses then walked over, seeming to want to get straight to business. But Natsu swears he's seen this woman somewhere before. "Gray Fulbuster of the Northern Continent and Natsu Dragneel of the Dragons. We'd like to ask a few questions about the situation."

For some reason, Natsu was immediately intimidated by this woman, but he also held a bit of hostility towards her. He could feel her aura… she was a fairy and she seemed important. She must know something about the Heartfilia's, just like all the higher up fairies do.

"And who are you?"

"Erza scarlet. I'm the top warrior of the fairy kingdom, and this is Jellal Fernandes, a knight for our kingdom." They stopped in front of them and that's when it hit him. That name, that hair… she was Lucy's body guard! She knew Lucy and was always with her! But then why was Erza without her right now? "I'll get straight to the point. The things causing chaos across Earthland are responsible for taking someone under our care. Did you see anything suspicious… like a girl with blonde hair or a demon with black?"

A-a woman with blonde hair… No. No! It can't be lucy! They couldn't have taken her! A demon took his Lucy?! They took his mate?! No, Natsu wouldn't stand for that! He'd kill them before they even think about hurting even a hair on her perfect body!

"I didn't see anyone like that." Gray answered. "The only thing dark was this aura that seeped out of the guy when I killed him. That's it."

She stared at them both thoroughly, before nodding at Gray's words. "Alright, we'll be going then."

"W-wait!" Natsu grabbed her arm, causing the woman to raise a brow at him. "Take me with you! The girls name is Lucy Heartfilia, right? I've been writing letters with her this whole time! She's my mate! I-I need to find her and make sure she's okay!"

"Natsu…" Happy flew around behind him and paused when he saw the paper bunched up in his hands. His eyes widened and he snatched the paper out from him. "Look! Lucy wrote something on he back!" Happy held the paper out for all of them to read, and once Natsu saw it, it felt like his whole world nearly ended. The single word "Help" was smeared across the paper with dark, dried blood. "N-Natsu! You can find her! Where's a pen?! We need pen and paper!"

Erza suddenly grabbed Natsu by the collar while unsheathing her sword with it pointed straight at his neck. "Tell me where you got that! You have three seconds!"

"She's my mate! She sends me letters and they fly back and forth between us! I can help you find—"

"NATSU!" Happy, somehow attained some pen and paper. The man with blue hair looking awfully suspicious in regards to that. "Just write Lucy's name and follow the letter! You can find her that way!"

Natsu's whole body froze and for a moment, and he just stood there in complete shock. "Why the hell didn't I think of that before?!" Shoving the scarlet haired woman away, Natsu quickly wrote Lucy's name on the paper, extended his wings out and threw the letter into the air. It immediately flapped like it always did so Natsu followed with Happy flying next to him. Erza was yelling from below him, but the two fairies hopped on their horses and followed after them, Gray somehow getting pulled along as well and thrown over the back of Erza's horse after getting knocked unconscious.

"Why didn't you tell me I could do this sooner happy?!"

"Igneel told me not to. You're not supposed to meet your mate until they're ready. I broke the rule and told you early so I don't know what'll happen."

"Whatever!" Natsu focused hard on the letter and followed it religiously. He didn't know how long they'd be flying, but Natsu knew he'd get tired eventually. He just hopes Erza doesn't kill him. But he's helping her find Lucy so maybe she'll answer some questions. Like why she thought that massacre involved Lucy and why demons would suddenly take her. He didn't understand but he would find out. He can always find Lucy now, as long as he has a piece of paper.


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER! This story will start to get dark. It has triggers such as sexual abuse, physical abuse and suicidal thoughts. Also, religion is mentioned and we go deeper into the religion of this story. Know, this is not real Christianity. I'm not saying the things in this story are in real life. I haven't been to church since I was... fuck actually, I went a few years ago for my grandpas death anniversary. But I'm not a religious person. My family is catholic, but I was atheist for a while and now I'm more spiritual. The point is, I strongly believe that people are entitled to their opinions and I am not trying to discriminate against you're religion. I hated when people tried to shove their beliefs on me. I've had it done a lot with working at a religious job and my family trying to force things on me. (Mostly my grandmas but they're old and outdated so I forgive them). Just know, you're entitled to your opinion on religion and know that what I say in this story isn't the case or my opinion on religion in the real world. It's a story._**

 ** _Don't think I'm bashing Christianity. This is just the case for this story. Just know, that from an outside perspective, in this story, people on Earthland and demons assume that religion is how we (as in humans in this so called life we were given on earth) see it with Jesus and the fruit of the spirit. *pause for a song* the fruit of the spirits not a coconut. (Thump thump) the fruit of the spirits not a coconut (thump thump) if you wanna be a coconut (thump thump thump) you might as well hear it, you can't be a fruit of the spirit cuz a fruit is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness and self control~ (Fuck, I still his christain songs in my head from my old job. They will never leave me. HELP T_T)_**

 ** _ahem, anyways... But in reality, (in this stories reality) religion isn't really real. People look up to the celestial spirit king and pray to him, thinking he's god, but the celestial spirit king isn't a godly being. He can't hear their prayers or turn water into wine. He is basically constellation who watches over Earthland. There are angels, but their just another celestial being. Heaven and Hell is real. But the people on Earthland took small facts and morphed it into something more. The Heavens isn't heaven either. They're completely different. We will go more into heaven later. The Heavens is where the celestial spirits live, along with Lucy and few humans who have found their way to the light and have stayed there. The celestial spirit king is in heaven now because he's sick. That's why they're fucked without Lucy._**

 ** _Anywho... sorry for rambling. But I promise, some of it (a small fraction) is important. You're welcome, if you read the whole thing. I know I'm entertaining. if you didn't read it... well fuck you too. IM KIDDING OKAY? It's called sarcasm and I as a Gemini, am full of it. You're welcome because being graced with my presence is truly the most religious thing you could ever wish for._**

 ** _Once again, sarcasm. Don't hate me ( though it won't really affect me lol) have fun! And I'm sorry. RIP Vanillabeann, otherwise known as "what the hell is wrong with her?" Or "pussydestroyer69_trololololol" or "gay4 Lucy and straight4 Natsu. Bisexual and down for a threesome anytime." I know, I'm a real delight, aren't it? Ahem have fun._**

Lucy was not some weak minded princess who would sit by and let these bastards get away with capturing her. She was strong, and has been training her ass off day and night behind her fathers back in case something like this were to happen. Sadly, they took her by surprise and knocked her out when she was visiting the town back home. Loke was with her and the group of misfits caused a distraction. Loke turned away for only a moment and then she was knocked out and woke up in this cell with magic sealing cuffs on her wrists.

The abuse has been horrible. The demons who captured her take turns as a form of entertainment, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of enjoying it. Instead, she laughed at the fools because they think they know everything. When truth is, nobody knows the half of it. All except her, the Celestial Spirit King, and her spirits. They don't know the secrets of Heaven and Hell. Well, maybe the know Hells secrets, but Heavens secrets were a different story. The demons may expect them to be pure and weak beings, but there was a dark side to them. There were secrets even her father didn't know, so these fools can't do a thing to her. She's valuable, and they know that. Killing her may be a small victory but in order to win the war, they need information. Information Lucy wouldn't be giving for the life of her.

She laid on the dirty stone floor, her arms behind her back and feet shackled together. They had done everything. She was naked and abused… assaulted and humiliated, but they haven't broken her. Nothing could break her. She's already been through abuse her whole life, and she isn't afraid of a demon. Not when she still has her white light and the power of her friends inside her.

The man in the room standing before her didn't seem very pleased about her strong will if his displeased expression said anything. She knew this demon wasn't the head of the operation. That demon didn't even come to grace her with his presence. This demon looked strangely like a cat… no wolf.

He told her his name, but she didn't care. He was a demon in her eyes and nothing that deserved a name.

Still, Lucy just stared up defiantly, wondering what in the hell he wanted. Because he's literally done everything but kill her. What does he possibly think he can do to her?

"Lucy, dearest… how about we make a deal."

She couldn't help but laugh. Nothing else worked so he's trying to negotiate with her and use flattery? It's far too late for that, not after everything he's done. Not that she ever would have negotiated in the first place or been happy with his compliments.

"You think too lowly of me, demon. What could you possibly offer me that outweighs my love for this planet?" After all, him capturing her is causing pain for those people she's been woking hard for. She has magic. She's able to make Earthland a safer place with her help towards the Celestial Spirit king. But they took her away from her duty. Her duty to protect Earthland. After all, this planet is special. This planet is the center of the moon, the stars… this planet is beautiful. Lucy wants to explore it so bad, see it's beauty for herself. Visit the white sanded beaches… feel winter with her own red cheeks, run around under the bright sun and blue sky instead of the constant night she's greeted with in the Heavens. Earth is a special place, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"The planet?" He raised a brow at her. Once again, his knowledge of Heaven still so insignificant even though he's trying to over throw them. "You don't fight for god?"

How foolish. This isn't about "God". The Celestial Spirit King is a charitable ruler who wishes the best for the people. It's humans who have tarnished Heaven and formed it into a religion where god can do no wrong. There's no such thing as God. The Celestial Spirit King fights to keep Earthland safe. The rules for sinning are only applied so the right people can find the light and the evil will be sentenced to hell like these feeble souls. If she didn't pass judgment on people, the good souls will wonder and become ghosts, even if they aren't attached to something on Earthland. And the evil souls will cause chaos, just like they've probably been doing while she's been held here. It's not about passing judgment really, it's about keeping Earthland safe. Doing what she was born to do.

"How sad. You don't even know who you're fighting. Truly pathetic and idiotic."

The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head upwards. She didn't even flinch. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"If you don't speak, I'll kill you right now. One explosion and you're dead."

"Go ahead if you must." She seethed out, her words venom off her tongue and eyes golden as she glared. "Do you see this skin… I'm bare from your beastly ravishing so it's clear as day. These marking on my body define who I am and if you so much as kill me—" Lucy laughed and pulled back on his hold, causing him to yank some strands of golden hair from her head. "You'll have lion, ram, bull, scorpion and many others at your doorstep. You may think you're abusing one measly princess, but you you've just yanked out the hairs of the next heir of the Heartfilia Clan. We'll see how you feel about it once I'm dead. So go ahead, you foolish demon. Kill me." She bared her neck to him as her chest rose high in defiance. "Kill me you insolent bug."

The man shoved her head into the stone. She felt her brain tremble and a pounding ache hit her the side where she was hurt. Her short hair felt wet with blood, but she still didn't waver. Instead, she rolled onto her back with her arms uncomfortably under her, and opened her legs up for him. Her eyes were cloudy and pained, but the gold was still shining with strength and defiance.

"Now be the predictable demon you are and take me if you must. You can't hurt me any more than you already have. You've already broken any self pride I had and turned me into a heartless bitch. Fuck me like the pig we all know you are. Like the filthy demon who lowers his self pride just to fuck a girl while he can." When he just stood there, unable to do anything, Lucy laughed, her head turning to look up at the ceiling. She felt her vision start to blur and her eyes rolled back. "You're just a… a cowardly demon after all…"

Her head fell to the side lifelessly as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Oddly, Lucy woke up to find herself the way she last saw, not a drop of the disgusting demons substances leaking out of her or on her stomach at all. She cursed at the thought of it, and tried to sit up even though her head was pounding and she felt sluggish from her loss of blood. Being physically and sexually abused was enough, but having to deal with what might come after is the most horrifying part. There could be some demons child inside of her and she wanted it gone immediately. That's what fucked her up at night. That's what truly scared her, but she'd never let them see it. She may act strong and defiant, but it was just that. An act. She was scared and broken. And was waiting for someone to find her.

Natsu popped up in her mind, but it was silly to have such high hopes. She only sent him back his letter with her own blood, hoping he would be able to find her somehow. Lucy doesn't even know where she is, so she can't help him. And this sucked. If only she could summon her spirits, then everything would be okay.

Realization dawned on her and she quickly yanked her head to ground, ignoring the huge throb in discomfort, but helplessly searched for her hair that demon yanked out. The one thing that could summon her spirits. The golden strands that shined from the heavens or the ones clouded with blues and purple would allow her to either summon silver or gold keys. But the follicle has to come out with it and it has to be in her presence. That demon cut her long hair off at the chin, hoping it'd make her talk. It didn't work, but he did fuck her over because she can't pull her hairs out by herself since her hands are chained behind her.

Lucy hoped they would be there, but sadly, she found nothing. Only the few short strands now drenched in the blood of her head injury from before. The gold or colored strands wouldn't be able to work if stained, so it was useless.

She felt herself grow weary. Would she ever get out? Would someone find her or was this her life now? Kept as a prisoner whom the demon can visit to get a quick fix. Thinking about it just brought her back to her fear and dread of being with… with a demons child. A despicable demon who takes advantage of her body and abuses her when bored. This was enough. She's had enough. She's tired of being strong. She wants to go home. She wants to talk to Natsu. He's always that bright light that shines through the darkness and makes her have hope. She wanted to hear from him. Even if it was a letter and not even him.

"Natsu—"

It was a faint call, but it was still there. She couldn't help but laugh, she's even hearing things now. Or did she call out to him in her own foggy mind? Whatever the reason— be it her going insane or even just wishful thinking, Lucy didn't care. Hearing someone say his name was enough to make her happy. Because it proved his existence and gave her hope.

"Natsu, over here!"

Was the voice mocking her now? Telling her exactly what she wanted to happen? The voice did sound familiar… she's heard it and it gave her a sense of comfort hearing it. Still, what's it hurt to humor her silly head? She wants him here more than this voice does, so she looked up to the small barred window above her and whispered ever so faintly.

"Natsu, come find me. I'm right here." She felt so small and insignificant in that moment as tears slipped down her cheeks for the first time since she's been captured. She's been strong, she's been strong for her people and Earthland, but he made her feel so safe and weak. Even if it was in her imagination, he still felt so… so warm and like home.

"Lucy?"

This time, it was a different voice. A voice that sounded familiar in a different way. It wasn't like she's heard it before, but it's that same comfort. That same sense of relief she's felt for the first time in two weeks.

"Luce!"

Now she's going insane. She truly is. Lucy doesn't know where she is, but this place has to be guarded at least by that demon and his few men. So how are there people outside shouting her name like this without getting caught? She truly knew this was all in her head, but maybe it can be a happy ending if it's just that.

"Natsu! Over here!" She doesn't know how she knew it was him. Well, she didn't know. But she wished it was him and this was all in her head so it had to be him. She could hear footsteps coming closer to window as a letter finally slid through the bars then landed next to her. She was too distracted by the incoming voices and footsteps. Why settle for the letter when she could have the real thing?

A blue cat could be seen peeking down at her, but was quickly pushed aside and replaced with the boy in her dreams… literally. Natsu's been in her dreams for years, so she knows this is him. He looks even better than she imagined. His hair is still that odd shade of pink and his eyes are olive green. He looked handsome, but was noticeably younger than her. Even if he was a prince, he dressed rather causally with different type of clothing than she's ever seen. Though, she's only used to The her spirits, and the Heavens attire which consists of all white dresses and skirts for her.

She followed his gaze and looked down at where he was looking, and immediately felt embarrassed at her state of dress. She been so used to being treated like a toy that her sense of decency was gone. This wasn't how this should happen! If this is a dream, she should have been dressed properly and ready to see him. But no matter hard she willed a change of attire, it didn't happen.

Natsu looked angry as he gripped the bars of the window and melted them into liquid. It dripped down the wall but soon solidified, but all she could do was stare in amazement. His magic was truly impressive. He really can melt such solid iron with just his bare hands. How spectacular! Dragons sure are neat.

"Luce, I need you to stand up and grab my hand. I'll get you out of here."

He sounded so fierce and princely, but she stopped listening after he uttered that first word. Luce… that nickname he always called her in his letters. She liked it even better in person.

"Lucy, are you listening? Stand up and grab my hand, babe."

She felt her hear explode into a frenzy of rapid beats and embarrassed squeezing. He called her babe. He called her babe! It made her so happy and her cheeks felt warm. But she did want to leave so she pushed that aside and leaned her back against the wall and slowly forced herself up. Once she stood up, she realized a little problem. Her hands are chained behind her so she can't reach up to him. "M-my arms…" she felt so embarrassed talking to him and had to force the words out. Natsu cursed and tried to reach is arm down, but he could only fit one inside and reach not even the top of her head.

"Fuck. Fucking hang on, let me think…"

"I-is Happy there? Send him down please." She felt so bashful and rubbed her hand on her bottom behind her, still quite embarrassed by her nudity, but Natsu seemed rather mature about it and didn't look the least bit phased. He was a true gentlemen. He's noble and dreamy.

"Lushi!" Happy flew down and buried himself in her chest. She felt embarrassed, but he was just a cat.

"Focus Happy. I need you to pull a golden hair out of my head."

"What's with that, weirdo?"

Natsu called from above, and for the first time, she was irritated by the boy and sent him a glare. "Just do as I say."

"A-aye!" Happy reached his little paw up and yanked a strand out. Lucy didn't flinch and just smiled at the cat.

"Thanks happy. Now I need you to shine it in the sunlight. They should feel that small part of me has been released and can come out." They both looked deeply concerned for her mental health, but Happy shrugged and flew back up to the window. "Now keep it there! Don't touch it, let the sun beat down at it!"

They waited several moments as Lucy stood there in silence with her eyes closed and mind searching for her closest celestial spirit. She felt him find that tiny crack in the defense and broke through, the cuffs on her ankles and wrists crumbling with it. The room suddenly glowed for only a moment, before she was pulled into her spirits chest with her arms falling at her side.

"Thank god you found a way, princess. You don't know how worried everyone is."

"Loke…" he didn't let go even when she tried to pull away.

"Hey, hands off! She's my mate, asshole!"

That caused Loke to turn his head to look out the window, but he still held her very protectively. "And who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel! Now stop holding her!"

"Natsu Dragneel?"

The blue cat popped his head in the window and grinned mischievously. "I told you Lushi is Natsu's!"

"Enough!" Lucy pushed Loke away and stared up at Natsu. "We'll talk about this later, alright? But for now." She reaches one hand up to the sky where a golden key appeared. "Virgo!"

Another golden light later, and Virgo was bowing on one knee with her head lowered. "Princess, you seem angry. I'd be glad for you to take your frustrations out on me."

Lucy only rolled her eyes, but this sense of normalcy in this stressful and very scary situation eased her a bit. She acted annoyed as she brushed her now maid costume adorned legs so her skirt fell more flatly. Her hair which had a pair of dull scissors to them, was barely able to fit in her small pigtails.

"Please dig a hole out of here, Virgo."

"Then punishment?"

"I said dig a hole!" She wants to get out of here and the longer she spends, the more anxious she is that they'll get found out.

"Yes, princess."

She dug a hole through the wall and up into the grass where Natsu was. She happily climbed out and only felt the sun for a moment, before Loke threw her on her back and turned into his lion form, running far away with Virgo disappearing. "W-wait! Natsu!"

"He can't get rid of me that easily." His wings were so big and scaly as he flew beside them rather nonchalantly. She's never seen anything like it and was amazed. He was flying and he truly looked like a real dragon.

Loke didn't seem too happy about it, but Natsu sat in front of her on the lions back and suddenly pulled her into his chest. His scales were gone and all that was there was warmth. In the comfort of his arms, the pain and emotions she felt while in that cell burst out and she sobbed. Natsu held her tighter while whispering sweet words. She knew this was a dream, because it felt too good to be true. Being taken from that place and meeting Natsu… it made her so happy.

"Natsu…"

"You're okay, Luce. I got you. I'll take care of you."

"I-I don't need to be taken care of." She felt a sense of déjà vu because didn't they already have this conversation in their letters? But she didn't pull away from him and only cried harder. He made her feel safe.

"I don't care if you think that. I'll still be there in case you need me."

"Natsu…?" She pulled away to look up at him. "Is… is this a dream?" Because it felt so unreal to her. Everything was happening so oddly, and despite her tears, she wasn't all that sad. It just didn't seem real.

"No." He twirled his finger around her short pigtail and smiled at her. "This is real. You're okay. I'm really here and you really escaped."

Natsu pulled her back into his chest again as he looked over at Happy who was seated behind Lucy. They shared a small look, but Happy shook his head. He knew what they did to her, and it made him so mad. There was blood on the floor of that cell, along with dried semen that Natsu could smell. He knew what they did to her in there, and he wanted to kill them all. But the moment they got there, the demons scent disappeared and he ran away with his tail between his legs, leaving the weaker demons behind, which Erza was busy killing. Natsu didn't know much about demons, but that didn't seem like a very demon thing to do. He didn't know what he was thinking, but Natsu felt something inside him stir. He didn't know what that was either, but he just knew he had a strange feeling. And he knew how much he wanted to kill those bastards for doing this to her. Lucy was his mate and he won't let anyone get away with this. That's their dragon bond.

But damn did she feel so good in his arms. He got what Igneel has been telling him. That connection that won't let you leave now that he has her. He can't not be near her. He's been so deprived of her presence that it's all rushing to him at once. This need to mate her. To make her his right here and right now. His dragon wanted to stake claim. He wanted it to be known that she was his. And he wanted that everlasting connection.

He knew he couldn't though. Not yet. Not after what happened.

Natsu closed his eyes, and kissed her hair, and smiled when Lucy nuzzled her nose into his chest. He felt his head spin, but this solid rock in his gut kept him grounded at the same time. His vision cleared and scenes could be seen from Lucy's perspective like he's always been able to. Scenes where she getting abused. Her clothes being ripped off and her self pride being fucked out of her. It made him hate what they did to her. It made him hate them. He was disgusted. He was livid. He can't believe somebody did that to her. To his mate.

He heard Lucy defy the demons who abused her, but then, he'd feel the pain when she was alone. When she was curled up a ball and regretting her life, trying to knee herself in the stomach to inflict pain. Wishing death on herself, despite how she always told the demon to kill her. He sees it now. It was a plea. She was mad that he didn't do it. That they were too weak and scared to lose her precious knowledge. That wasn't what was precious though. This trembling broken girl in his arms is the real precious thing and he will take revenge for her. But most importantly, he'll rake care of her. He'll give her a reason to live. That he knows for sure.

 **edit; hey guys, sorry if this chapter shocked you. I understand how it was a bit shocking and I'm sorry if I upset you. I promise I'm not a fucked up person who gets off at rape. If I was, I would have gone in to detail about it and showed it actually happening. I have decency. But this did happen for a reason. I didn't do this for the surprise factor or anything. It probably seems shocking, and I'm sorry if I made you upset, but this story has to move forward and this is what I had planned for it.**

 **Please realize that not everything is rainbows and butterflies and that somebody won't always come to save you when you need help. That's not how life works. Sometimes nobody is there and bad things happen. That's what happened to Lucy. I would like to know what these loopholes this person was talking about are because I thought it made sense. Lucy was knocked out and taken away. This was in Lucy's POV and partly Natsu's and she doesn't know what happened after she got knocked out. Loke fought them, but the demons got away. That's how it was... that's how a lot of kidnapping works. Not everything is rainbows.**

 **After lucy got taken to the cell, she was put in magic cuffs that sealed her magic. There was nothing she could do except be strong. Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter shocked you. I didn't realize it was like that since I had planned on this happening for a while. Just know that this has meaning. It adds to the plot. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm not changing the chapter. This is how I want this story to be. Not that I want Lucy to be raped, but the after affect. What happens because of that. Once again, sorry if I upset you, but I hope you continue to read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, before you read, I'd like to address a few things. I believe I already took care of some of the comments, but there's one that a guest left. No, Lucy isn't bipolar. You have to remember that I think chapter 9 skipped ahead multiple years. I don't remember the exact age of them before. I think Natsu was 9 so Lucy was 13 but now Natsu is 16 and lucy is 20. That's seven years for Lucy to develop feelings for Natsu when she already had them for him before the time skip, she just didn't know it. The point is, Lucy and Natsu talked for those seven years. They are mates and they do love each other. And when you see the guy who you've been dreaming about since you were a kid, yeah, she's gonna call Natsu dreamy. I don't think that's really surprising. I'd feel like it's pretty normal. The second thing they said about Lucy being bipolar is because Lucy was strong willed and then softened when Natsu came. Which I'm pretty sure I already explained last chapter, but I'll say it again. Lucy thought that was a dream. They boy she's been writing magical letters to suddenly comes to save her out of a horrible situation that she's been in for days. She's never met Natsu so when he suddenly saves her, don't you think she'd have a hard time accepting that as reality? Lucy is very logical so its normal for her to think she made the whole thing up in her head. Not to mention that Natsu looks exactly like he did in her dreams so it was very dream like to her.**

 **Thats why she hugged him and didn't mind when he touched her. Because he always touches her on her dreams. I've said in a previous chapter that Lucy dreamt Natsu kissing her so she does have dreams about him and they are intimate. That's why it was normal for her to hug him and let him touch her. She's not bipolar. I thought this through, I didn't just add this whole thing for a surprise element. This story has always been dark and it has always talked about Lucy's depression. If you don't believe me, go back and read the story from the beginning and tell me that this story is for children like some people have said. Idk how many people stopped reading, but there were actually a lot of new followers and favorites who didn't seem bothered by it in the least. So hello new people and thank you for understanding the story. Repeating myself over and over again isn't enjoyable for me so I'd wish I could stop. Sadly, people just can't read? Idk don't ask me because I obviously don't understand what some of you are thinking.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the people who were understanding. I'd like to give a special thanks to because you gave me hope from the comments I got previously, so thank you T_T . I love you okay? Your comment meant a lot to me. So that's all I gotta say so have fun!**

Lucy woke with a jolt, her eyes snapping open to find a wooden ceiling and not the stone she had grown used to. She stared for a solid minute, mind foggy with confusion and unsure where she was. Last she remembered, she was knocked out from that demons blow to her head, and she had a strange dream. Natsu and Happy saved her. He was just how he was in her dreams— well, it was a dream, so it wouldn't be any different, but for some reason, it did feel different. She acted like such a fool… letting Natsu hold her and getting swept away? Gah, she's so stupid. It's Natsu! But it's just a dream. Though that didn't make her feel too good to know that's what her dream self wanted.

It was silly though because there's no way the boy she's been writing letters to would show up out of no where and save her. But if that was a dream, how did she get here?

Lucy slowly sat up, but paused when she felt a limb on top of her, and she looked over to find the boy in her dreams sleeping soundly next to her. She stared and stared because she had to be delusional. Lucy pinched the skin under her arm so hard it bruised, but no matter how much pain she inflicted, she didn't wake up.

Lucy inched out from under this person— which she refused to believe was Natsu no matter how much she knew it was true— and searched around the room for anything of use. Somebody had put her in a night gown— it looked rather celestial so she guessed Virgo provided it for her. With no other belongings to her name, Lucy slipped out the door while mumbling one of her spirits. "Cancer." Her body glowed to reveal a kimono of sorts. It was a one of the more comfortable of her outfits and easy to move in.

She closed the door behind her, but didn't leave. Lucy just stood there, contemplating if she should leave the stranger behind. Her mind was blank, unable to accept any of this. But something inside made her throw away all her reservations. Lucy strode back into the room and plopped down on the bed. She could tell they weren't somewhere of royalty, since this bed was rather hard. It didn't move the boy an inch when she sat beside him, as Lucy stared down at him in concentration. Natsu… did he really save her? Was that dream actually reality and this boy showed up when she needed him?

Slowly, Lucy reached her hand to his face, wanting to touch him because maybe he was some sort of illusion? But to her surprise, his hand grabbed her before she could and his eyes snapped open. Feeling frightened for her life, Lucy materialized cancers sheer, but the boy caught her off guard and pinned her against the bed with his dark eyes staring down at her.

"What the hell luce? No need to attack me. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The was boy talking exactly how he did in his letters, but hearing his voice made her feel different. She felt safe with him. She felt like home, but that did not make her happy. "I apologize, I didn't mean to raise my weapon, but you surprised me when you suddenly grabbed my hand."

"Well what were you about to do to defenseless person sleeping there, huh?" He had a teasing glint to his eyes that mad Lucy turn away. After everything that happened, those kinds of things didn't hold much interest to her right now. Granted, before those demons captured her, she'd always end up thinking about Natsu while she did that stuff alone, but now was not the time nor place. She had her people to get back to.

"I don't have time for this Natsu." But despite her stern words, the look in her eyes betrayed her as she stared up at the boy above her. She felt her resolve falter and closed her eyes with a frown. "I have to get back to the Heavens. Erza is probably worried sick."

"Erza is here. I came with her, we just have to find her."

"Alright…" Natsu cupped her cheek tenderly with the blonde staring up at him. "Y-you can get off now."

"Don't wanna."

"Natsu—" Lucy sighed with her eyes softening a bit. She didn't need anyone but herself and her spirits so why did her heart go mushy when looking at him? But despite how she did feel so insecure and safe, now wasn't the time for any of this. Bad things were happening around the world and it was up to her to solve this. She was the Heartfilia heir. She had a responsibility to the people who worship god. Despite how their views were muddled and incorrect, they still looked to the spirit king for safety. And right now, demons were on rampages this instant and were harming innocent people. She had to fix this, and Natsu was getting in her way. "I need to leave so get off me."

Natsu's brows furrowed at her very serious and angry voice. He thought that after he met with her, they would be able to mate and he would gain back control because Lucy made his conscious like a bloody battle. He was constantly fighting with reason to try and keep his hormones under control. How much he wanted to ravish this girl, make her his entirely so he knew every last thing about her. But truth is, he knew nothing and the things he did know were from the journal by Anna Heartfilia, or him having the ability to see what Lucy does. But even if he has these things, he doesn't know what he is feeling and he doesn't know what she just went through. He couldn't see anything while she was stuck in that building. But her body had a familiar scent that he grew quite accustomed to. It was the scent of semen and just thinking about what she went through made him so pissed that he had problems keeping his fire under control. But Lucy never cried. She didn't complain. She kept fighting, but that was frustrating. Because she had him. He could help her with her problems. He could hold her and make her forget. Lucy was so independent that it's annoying. Just ask for help and lean on him. But she never did. Not from the first letter she sent him till now. There's been zero progress between them. And the only reason He got to hold his mate yesterday, was because she didn't think it was real. She thought getting saved was unbelievable. She probable never even thought to ask for help from anyone. Only relying on her own powers and abilities.

Why was his mate so fucking difficult?

"Natsu." As he just stared down at the girl glaring up at him, a soft, high voice rang out next to him. "I know you're mad. But you gotta remember. I told you how to find her. You're not ready and she's not ready. You can't force her." His feline friend sounded sad with tears trickling down his furry cheeks as he floated in the air beside him. When Natsu still didn't move, Happy grew panicked and angry at the same time. He loved Natsu and he loved Lucy. Nobody knew how much he wanted them to be happy together, but Natsu was just making things worse! "You're going to ruin everything if you keep being so stubborn!"

Happy flew behind his friend and latched his paws on his scarf and flew up to remove Natsu off her. The moment he lifted Natsu off even just a few inches, Lucy mumbled a soft word with her eyes shooting daggers at Natsu. "Taurus." Her body glowed for an instant then revealed a different outfit than before. Both Natsu and Happy knew this was star dress, but they didn't know what she was planning to do. Natsu just watched in fascination, completely missing the girl pulling her knee up to kick Natsu in the stomach with both of them flying across the room. Happy was unable to stop the momentum but let go of Natsu with the boy falling to the ground but his body still moving until he hit the wall. Happy managed to stop himself without Natsu's weight and stared at the girl in shock.

She was really strong!

"Don't follow me." Lucy hopped off the bed and left the room, quickly running down the stairs and skidding to a stop once she was in the lobby. Seems this is a hotel. Quickly running out the door, Lucy squinted at the bright light of the sun and looked around at the small town. It seems to be a place where humans reside, but the streets were thick with soldiers on patrol, and there weren't any people walking about for errands. Lucy narrowed her eyes and materialized her whip. It dragged behind her, but even if someone were to step on it, it would be like they were stepping on air. Only when Lucy willed it would the the whip actually touch another person. She could do this with a lot of things. Like arrows, for example. If someone was held hostage by a bad guy and was using them to block her arrow, it wouldn't harm the person she didn't want to. Of course, if the person blocked their body with a bystander, the arrow would do nothing. It wouldn't hurt them or the bad person, so shots were harder to make, but she didn't have to put someone else in danger. It's one of the things she's managed to do that no other Heartfilia could.

Yet, she was still so useless and couldn't even keep these people safe. Demons have frightened them and forced them to stay indoors, more soldiers were needed to protect the towns, but what about the people who aren't in a major town but are in small villages? They're probably completely hopeless to a demons attack. She needs to get home now. Except… where is home? She's never left before so she was unsure where she was now, let alone how to get back. Where's Erza? Natsu said she was here, but she doesn't know where to begin looking.

"Lushi…" the childish voice behind her came from the flying cat. She's more familiar with Happy than Natsu when it comes to face meetings. She's honestly a bit bashful around Natsu and is rude to cover it up. She doesn't know how to talk to him because suddenly meeting the person you've been talking to for years is kind of embarrassing. And he saw her in such a state yesterday. She didn't mean to be so rude back in the inn, but he was really frustrating. He makes her feel things she's never felt and she doesn't know how to handle it. Natsu is younger than her, yet she can't even look him in the eyes. Those obsidian eyes are clear, and despite how she couldn't see their green color like she did in her dreams, she still knew what he was thinking. He likes her… he likes her as more than a friend. And she likes him, but she can't think about those kinds of things right now and hastily rejected him.

But she had now idea where she was. She had no money, only the clothes of her spirits and the weapons they provide. Without them, she'd be completely naked, and she's scared. She's never left home. This is the first time she's gone out into the real would, but this isn't how she always dreamt it would be. She couldn't stroll through the streets, go window shopping along the stalls and picking out a pretty hair clip. She couldn't visit the oceans and lakes that have white sand instead of the black back at the Heavens. She couldn't look at all the interesting animals, or learn about others magic and see how they perform it. She wanted to explore all the corners of Earthland, but she had to go back home. She couldn't waste time because people lives were at stake.

"Luce… look I'm sorry. I know how serious everything is. I didn't mean tah hold you down like that."

His words made her flustered though she hid it remarkably well. Lucy turned around to look at the two behind her, but refused to meet Natsu's gaze. Instead, she said to Happy. "How did you get to the Heavens? Do you know how to get there now?"

Her words made Happy gulp because Natsu doesn't know how often he's visited her in the past. He also refused to look at his best friend, and flew over to Lucy and landed in her arms. "I followed Natsu's letter to you and didn't pay attention to anything else. I didn't want to lose the letter and didn't really memorize it."

Lucy nodded as she looked down at her feet in disappointment. "Since I'm here, that obviously wouldn't work now." She placed a hand on her chin in deep thought before finally peeking over at Natsu. She steadied herself and pushed back her pulsating heart, barely acknowledging the boy with dark green eyes. "Do you… know where Erza is?"

"Eh… W-well, we left the demons hideout while Erza was still taking care of the demons. I figured she would meet us back in town. She's gotta be around here somewhere."

Once he finished speaking, Lucy immediately turned away again and said to Happy. "Let's walk around for a while. We should run into her eventually. She's probably just getting supplies or something…"

Lucy turned away and walked with happy still in her arms, causing Natsu to frown. Why won't she even look at him? Does she hate him? Did he do something wrong? He knows he pinned her to the bed when that should be the last thing on their minds, but he couldn't control himself, okay? He's pissed other men— no demons have touched her soft skin and just wants to mark her everywhere. He wants his scent on his mate now, so even those demons can smell a dragon on her skin. No low ranking demon would be stupid enough to touch a dragons mate. They're looking for a death wish. But he would have held himself back if he knew it would make her hate him!

Natsu was gloomy following the two from behind until they surveyed the whole town a couple of times with no leads.

"Maybe she's still at the demons hideout?" Happy suggested when they went back to their hotel room to see if there were any signs of Erza here.

Lucy frowned, her face looking grim and eyes obviously hesitant to go back to such a place.

"Happy, can you go and check?" Natsu asked, trying to be sensitive to Lucy's emotions, plus they could talk. "Fly high and don't let anyone see you."

"You don't want to go with him?" Lucy peeked up at him with her chin tilted down. There was hope in her voice, which made Natsu's heart hurt. Why did she want him to leave?

"No, I'm staying with you whether you like or or not."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked away in guilt. It's not that she doesn't want him here, but he makes her so flustered and she doesn't like it.

"I-it's not that…"

"Then what?! You and happy have completely ignored me all day, you kicked me, and you glared at me multiple times! What else am I supposed to think?!"

Lucy's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment with her hands fumbling with her fingers. "I-I just—" Lucy frowned with her brows furrowing. "I-I don't… I don't—"

Why can't she say it?! It's four words! That's all it is and it's not like she's scared to say those words… it's the words after that! But still, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tight with her hands pushing down on her lap and petite shoulders raised.

"I-I don't hate you, okay?"

"Then why won't you even look at me?" Natsu cupped her cheek and moved her face to make their eyes meet. But Lucy had her lids squeezed shut tight with her lips trembling. His heart jumped at how enduring she was and how bad he wanted to take her. But he had priorities and he wanted her to look at him. "Lucy… look at me."

She shook her head, the short, choppy strands bouncing around her face. His frown thickened but he was determined. An idea suddenly flashed through his mind and he quietly leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Lucy was startled and blinked her eyes open to see Natsu moving away from her with a mischievous smirk on his lips and narrowed eyes. Her face flamed with Lucy's eyes widening and lips pursing in embarrassment. She suddenly pushed away from him and got up off the bed to run to the other side of the room. She didn't even notice that Happy left the room long ago, and held a hand to her cheek.

"D-don't do that again!"

Natsu stayed on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest in confidence and smirk very prominent on his lips. Seems she doesn't him. She likes him so much that she doesn't know what to do and doesn't even want to look at him. That's frustrating in another way, but it's better than her hating him. It makes Natsu sigh in relief. He just hopes it's not too much longer till Lucy will resist him. He doesn't want to push her anymore today so he'll let her pout all she wants, then he'll try again tomorrow. Eventually, she won't be able to resist him, right? He's looking forward to that day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Welcome back! Sorry I took so long, I've been rather distracted recently aha. I wanted to address a comment. I didn't mess up last chapter. If you read closely, it said Natsu and Lucy went back to the hotel room to see if Erza was there. I'm usually pretty consistent with settings and stuff. Anyways, that's all so have fun and tell me what you think. And what's Natsu hiding? Though I think it's obvious lol**

Lucy had been pouting in bed since Natsu kissed her cheek. She was embarrassed and didn't know how to handle the situation so she just pulled the covers over her head, curled into a ball and ignored Natsu's existence. Yet she physically could not ignore him. Every time he moved, her heart picked up, wondering if he would touch her, and then there was a fall of her emotions when he never did.

She clutched her heart and berated it for being so stupid. Natsu was so embarrassing, but was also so attractive with his tan skin and salmon hair. How does he pull that off? It doesn't make sense! But he just looks amazing with pink hair. The boy looked almost dark, but definitely sexy. Damnit. He's younger than her... She doesn't like all this power he had over her.

Sighing, Lucy frowned and cuddled into the sheets. Cancers kimono was fine, but she's more comfortable in her dresses and skirts from back home. Deciding to do something about it, Lucy stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Virgo."

The maid appeared in thin air with shimmer falling around her. "I brought you clothes princess."

Lucy sighed in relief and looked at the outfit a little more closely. Once she saw it Lucy couldn't help but blush. The clothes looked to be from the Heavens, but were a little different. "Why are these shorts so short? I usually wear skirts and dresses that go to my knees."

Her father would kill her if she wore this. Yeah, she breaks her dads rules a lot and she's quite used to revealing clothing because some star dresses are very revealing, but Natsu was right there! Plus the shirt didn't even reach the top of the shorts and the shorts went up to her waist!

"Long skirts are harder to fight with princess. You don't know what will happen when you're out there. It's better to wear something that won't get in your way." Lucy sighed because she had a point. "And don't worry princess, I got you a pair of panties as well."

Lucy's gaze snapped over to Natsu who looked very interested in her conversation. Once their eyes met, he smirked, causing Lucy to look away and step into the bathroom. "Too much information Virgo!"

"Please punish me for my bad behavior princess." Virgo stood on the other side of the door and waited patiently, but Lucy ignored her.

"Whats all this about punishment? Does Lucy punish you guys or something?"

"Don't be stupid! I would never do such a thing! All spirits are my friends! But Virgo is a masochist and likes to be punished so she always asks me for it. I punished her for real one time as a reward and now she begs for it even more!"

"Your spirits are weird." First it was the lion who seems to hate him and now there's this masochist maid. What other spirits does she have?

Lucy finally came out of the bathroom and fidgeted a bit nervously under Natsu's intense eyes. The top was a strapless, heart shaped crop top that had grey flowers along the underside of the bust and top trim. The back swooped down low to show the giant sun on her spine. The bottoms were short, high waisted shorts in the same white fabric with more grey flowers on the waist and on her upper thighs where the shorts stop. That's all the outfit was. This was it. How is she supposed to walk around like this? People could see her butt and these shorts are awfully tight squeezing her in places she doesn't want squeezed.

"Virgo, please give me something else. This is really too much. I'm used to the conservative clothing back home and only wear revealing clothes when I'm in star dress. This would be so frowned upon in the stores back home. Where could you have gotten this?"

"It's from big brothers collection."

Of course it's Loke. When does he ever stop? Whatever. She knows her spirit best and Virgo wont get her something else no matter how bad she wants her to. The only other option is Natsu.

With that thought, Lucy turned towards the teen and gazed at him with hope. "I-I don't have any money so will you buy me something not so exposing?"

"Mmm..." Natsu leaned back in thought as he crossed his strong arms over his muscular chest. "Nah."

"N-Nah?"

"Yep, not gonna happen."

Ugh he's the same as everyone else.

She was about to hide under the covers again, but there was suddenly a loud scream coming from outside. She sensed a ghost who needed to pass on nearby, and opened the window. "Loke." The Lion spirit appeared and he grabbed Lucy and pulled her up on his back, quickly jumping out the window and reverting into his lion in midair. Natsu cursed and followed them out. His wings extended and nose sniffing around to follow the stench of cat that overpowered Lucy's pleasant scent. He landed when he saw Lucy and stood behind her curiously. He really wanted to see her magic in action.

There was a woman in her early twenties going on a rampage. She clutched at her head while running into food stalls and other people, knocking them over while screaming at the same time. Guards came to apprehend her, but she suddenly looked up with craziness in her pure black eyes and ran towards the guards full speed. Lucy ran ahead and extended her hand out. Scorpio's wind blew from her palm, pushing the guards away in safety. Once the ghost saw her intervene, she laughed crazily while licking her lips like she found a delicious meal.

"Libra." She whispered the name and her clothes changed. She was now adorned in a golden bikini top and a flowy green skirt with two big puff balls on either hip. Her feet were bare with beads all up and down her ankles that made noise each time she moved. She also had guards on the front of her forearms, and her hair had two small braids extending from each temple, and a head piece in a symmetrical pattern sat atop her hair. There was a cloth covering her lips and a symbol on her stomach appeared, along with a constellation on her hip glowing faintly. Lastly, planet Venus on her underarm grew bigger. It made the sky literally change. The yellow planet appeared out of thin air and was huge. So big it felt like it took up half the sky. It swooped around as Lucy held both her hands up, two dangling scales appearing on her finger tips being held by rings. The woman clashed her teeth, but didn't give up despite her display of power. She looked so hungry that Lucy was disgusted. This poor woman.

Lucy glared and a fierce energy extended from her being, shaking the ground, buildings and sky alike. The woman fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Lucy lowered her hands, but the gravity magic was still going as she approached. She held one hand out and a white sword appeared, the long strip of cloth already trailing in the wind behind her.

"Come out, you disgusting creature." Lucy seethed down at the woman struggling against Libras gravity. But she still looked up at her with resentment and smirked psychotically.

"You can't hurt me when I'm in here! Unless you give me your body instead, I ain't coming out! You're lookin like a much better host."

"Have it your way then. You don't need to come out." She gripped her sword and brought it down to the woman. It made the ghost panic.

"I-if ya kill me, the woman will die too! Don't be so cruel, woman! An innocent girl gone because of you!"

"Loke." The blade glowed a golden light as she slashed it across the woman's body. She screamed and howled, sounding distinctly man and rather inhuman. "Open, gate of the under world, seize the spirt and send him down for eternal punishment!"

The sky cracked and revealed a black gate made of Stone. It was massive and grew three times taller than even the tallest of building in this city. The ghost continued to scream and cry out in agony. Having been purified by Loke's light was something she's done only today. She's been practicing but has never had a real demon, ghost or sinner to do it to. Apparently it's very painful to get the sins burned out of your body.

"Feeling hot? Well learn to get used to it! Hell is a hundred times hotter and that's where you'll be for eternity!"

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE NO!"

The gates of hell opened and a black serpent like creature slithered out. She had pink eyes and a patterned on her head. As the ghost rose from the woman's body, the serpent lunged out and chomped down on the male ghost.

"Thank you Ophiuchus. Take care of him."

"Come back soon, Lucy." The snake hissed. "It's getting awfully boring with no new sinners."

"I'm trying." She smiled at the spirit, and watched her slither back into the gate, which disappeared. Lucy closed her eyes and her white outfit was back. She ran her bare feet to the woman and turned her body so she could see her front. This is the first time Lucy has done stuff like this, so she's only read what to do in books and what her mother taught her before she died.

She searched her body, looking for the point of entry. They say the neck is a popular place so Lucy looked there first and found black veins popping out of her skin. This is what the ghost uses to suppress the human soul inside before they devour its spirit and take over its body. Before that, they like to make the human watch as they ruin their name and kill people because it's enjoyable for them.

Lucy pressed a hand to wound and pulled the magic out. She was about to smother it into her hand and burn it with Loke's light. But to her horror, the dark magic seeped into her skin. She sat in shock, watching it slither up her arm and towards her womb. She was horrified and scrambled back on her bottom, eyes wide terror.

"L-Loke… LOKE! LOKE TAKE ME SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

"Luce." Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped him away.

"D-don't touch me!" Tears stung her eyes as she cried down at the pavement. Loke appeared next to her and rubbed her back, and looked at Natsu in confusion. Natsu shrugged, unsure what was wrong either. She was a total badass during the fight and opened the gates of hell! Like how cool! But she suddenly seemed so scared and it concerned him deeply.

"Take me somewhere! The woods! Some place where no ones around! T-there's… there's—" she couldn't say it out loud, but Loke didn't ask anymore. He placed her on his back and transferred back into a lion, running towards the woods a few miles away.

Natsu flew after them and sat in front of Lucy on Loke's back and used his hand to raise her cheek up. She sniffled with messy hiccups and never ending tears. "Luce? What happened?"

"I-I… I don't know how to say it. What if you hate me! I'm dirty!"

"What do you you mean? I won't hate you no matter what. You don't have to worry about that. So tell me what's wrong so we can fix it, babe."

Lucy frowned with her eyes squeezed shut. But she soon latched onto his shirt and cried into his chest. "T-there's a demons baby inside me! I need to kill it! I need it dead now! When I took the darkness out of that woman, it seeped into my skin! The demon is trying to absorb darkness and I want it dead now!"

Natsu's eyes widened and a simmering anger bubbled up inside him that he was dying to release. Those bastards had the audacity to impregnate his mate? He'll kill them when he sees them! Natsu Remembers every single one of their scents! They should have known better than to do that to his girl. But Natsu still couldn't help but be a bit anxious. Demons… Lucy really hates them, doesn't she?

"I'm sure we can do somethin."

"We can. Loke can do what I did to that woman. But I don't know what will happen. I might fight back. It depends how strong the baby is. It isn't any more than 2 weeks old, but demons have a fight or flight instinct. The moment their host or their own body is in danger, they'll do anything to stop it, even if that means hurting themselves. The demon shouldn't be strong. I should be stronger than it. It's just hard to say because I've never been exposed to anything like this."

"Hey." Natsu brushed a short, choppy strand behind her ear. "You were a total badass today. I couldn't take my eyes off you because of how amazing you are. That thing didn't have a chance of beating you and it was fully grown, right?"

Lucy shook her head. "That was a ghost. And because I'm not at home, I can't pass judgement on souls so they roam around. Evil souls like that will cause mayhem and destruction. They're not very powerful, and will use souls with power and take over their magic and cause problems. It just happens that this is a human city which people with no magic gather or it would have caused a bigger uproar. He didn't stand a chance against my magic."

"Are demons a lot stronger than ghosts?"

"I-I don't know. I cannot sense demons like I can with ghosts. My work is primarily ghosts. Demons don't need to be judged. They're all horrible and bad. They should all just die. And this is the first time I've left home. I've never had to deal with demons until they captured me. I couldn't tell how strong they were or get any sense from them. It's very inconvenient now. If I could sense them, I wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place."

"I don't think a two week old demon will be a problem for you, Luce." He looked away from her, unsure how to act. "You're strong. As long as you push through it, I'm sure we can get it out of you."

Loke has been running through trees for a while now, so he finally stopped and let the two of them get off before turning back. Virgo popped out of the ground, shocking Natsu a bit, but the other two didn't think it was odd and just nodded down at her.

"Let me tie you up princess. These are magic concealing ropes. It will be easier this way."

"Good thinking Virgo."

The maid smiled mischievously. "Can I have punishment as a reward?"

"Maybe later." But she did approach her spirit and tightly hug her. "Thank you."

Virgo stumbled back in shock, but hot air puffed out her nose as she steadied herself. "Being so kind only makes me want more punishment, mistress."

"If you do a good job tying me up, I'll punish you."

Virgo nodded and went about tying her hands behind her back and making sure her legs were secured all the way up to her thighs. She then tied her back against the trunk of a tree so she couldn't run. Lucy was sitting in the grass and tried to break free. She made sure her magic couldn't break through, then finally faced Loke and Natsu.

"Loke, I'm sure you know this but the demon will try to wit its way out of it too if it's powerful enough to. Don't listen to it. Same with you Natsu. Don't listen to anything it says." She then sighed and leaned her head back. "Okay, let's get this over with. Oh, and I'll hurt so don't stop even if I cry or scream."

Loke nodded, then looked to Natsu to make sure he understood. Natsu grudgingly agreed but sat across from Lucy and next to Loke. Loke let his hands glow then lowered them to her stomach. Lucy didn't even flinch. She sat calmly while his magic explored her body. Searching every nook and cranny for dark magic. Once he didn't find any, he focused on the main issue; her womb. His magic circled around her body and through her veins and valves until it found the darkness. Lucy immediately grit her teeth shut tight and closed her eyes. She could feel his magic burning the dark magic. It's like the demon built a nest inside her and the farther he got, the thicker the darkness. Picking through every vine and purifying it wasn't as bad as Lucy was expecting it to be. Maybe because that wasn't connected to her being. The demon was connected to her so that would be where the pain came.

After his light circled around her womb, Loke pulled his hands back for a moment. It gave Lucy a break as she controlled her breathing again.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but some higher level demons develop faster than human babies. The demon is about in a four month state. It's smarter than we thought and built a nest. I think this demon would have killed you Lucy. It's the type of demon that impregnates a subject, then the baby grows until it literally breaks you from the inside. We need to kill it now before it gets bigger."

Lucy nodded with a gulp. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Loke stared at her a bit confused because Lucy was always rather… timid? No. she just cried quite a bit and always needed to be reassured, but she suddenly seemed a lot stronger. Is it because of what she went through? Has she toughened up because she went through something so traumatizing? It made him mad thinking about what they've done to his master like that, but there was nothing he could do right now, besides exterminate this demon from existence. The moment he tries to purify the baby, Lucy will go berserk. They have to end this quickly."

He lowers his hands back to her stomach and sends his magic back inside. He first made a ball of light inside her womb, then smothered the demon with it. Lucy immediately cried out in pain, but it didn't sound like her. It sounded like an animal who just got injured. She shrieked and cried, her body pulled against the ropes and her head was thrown back and forth.

While the ball was still burning the demon, Loke grabbed hold of some of the darkness and pulled it out of her skin. It tried to slither away, but Natsu grabbed onto it.

"Don't! It'll go inside you!"

Natsu said nothing. He lit his fist aflame, pretending to light the darkness of fire, but it really did seep into his skin. Loke sighed in relief and went back to threading the dark out of her skin. They both got used to Lucy's screeches and learned to zero it out. Every time Loke pulled more darkness out, Natsu grabbed ahold of it and let it absorb into his skin.

Eventually, Lucy's expression didn't look as pained and her complexion gained back the vivid pigments on her skin instead of the muddy colors.

The last bit of the demon burned and Loke thread it out of her body. Natsu took it from him, not noticing Loke's gaze as it absorbed into his palm.

"It that it?"

"Yeah." Loke turned back to Lucy and noticed she was unconscious. He looked back at Natsu and slightly glared at him. "What are you hiding?"

"Huh?" He raised a brow and stared at Loke. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't burn it, it absorbed into you. No normal person would let a demons darkness into their body."

"Didn't you know? Dragons are practically demonic. We aren't demons, but their darkness doesn't affect us. I figured it'd be better for it to be in me than to find somebody else, right?"

Loke studied him as he thought back to Acnologia and if he remembered anything like that happening to him. He never seemed affected by demons or ghosts darkness, but he's also never seen him absorb it either.

Deciding to drop it, Loke turns back to Lucy and starts undoing the ropes. Natsu shoved his hands away and did it himself. He doesn't like how close Loke is to her. Lucy is his mate after all so he can take care of her.

"Are all dragons possessive of their mates? Acnologia wasn't like this."

"It's different with me. You know how long I've been writing to Lucy. We're a lot closer than normal even if she doesn't know it. And because I never even met her until yesterday, it's harder for me to stay away from her. It's been so many years since I first talked to her and I finally have her. I don't want to let go."

Once the ropes were loose, Natsu gathered her into his arms and extended his wings out. "You don't need to take her places anymore either. I can fly and Lucy always said she wanted to fly. I'll make her dreams come true, not you."

He flew off, leaving Loke there. The ginger sighed as he disappeared back to the Heavens. He's such a kid.

Once Loke landed on the ground, he immediately called a meeting with all the spirits. Everyone gathered around on an island that floated in mid air. Loke standing towards everyone with small spirits in front like Canis Minor. In the back were the largest spirits like Draco who was in his dragon form for once. He likes to be a dragon more, but tends to only do it when it's just spirits and no humans are around. He hasn't even shown Lucy is dragon form.

"Everyone quiet down! Our state of emergency is over. Yesterday evening, Lucy was rescued by a dragon named Natsu Dragneel. I just came back from solving the last of a few problems with Lucy's health. We're not in the clear though."

There were whispers around the area, some surprised a dragon saved her, others hoping Lucy was okay now.

"We need to send someone to bring Lucy here. She's in a human town near the beginning of demon territory on the south side. Erza has suddenly gone missing and I can't figure out where she and Jellal went. Lucy has no idea where she is and Natsu doesn't know where the Heaven's is. So are there any volunteers? Someone who Lucy can open a gate for and then you can take her back here while watching out for her safety along the way."

More chatter burst around them. Everyone knew who could bring her back the quickest, but Draco wasn't much of a people person. No one expected much, but he surprisingly spoke up. "I'll go. I'm interested in this dragon with her. And if she had a dragon as a companion, I doubt she'd be scared of my dragon form."

"That's good." Loke sighed in relief but quickly got back to business. "Everyone be prepared for a battle if needed. Lucy has been calling us golden keys and could call anyone even if it's just for comfort. Try to make yourselves available. Also, has anyone found out how the demons broke in yet? And have we moved the celestial tree somewhere else so it doesn't happen again?"

Crux spoke up after he woke up from napping. "I believe I've found the culprit. A blue cat kept sneaking in and may have been followed. There's more details where that came from, but not everyone needs to know Miss Lucy's personal companions. And yes, the celestial trees location has been moved."

More whispers broke out, all wondering what their princess could be hiding. They knew it wasn't bad, but everyone was curious if Jude knew or if even he was kept in the dark.

"Alright." Loke clapped his hands, but couldn't help his scowl. Seems that cat was being watched. Or it might not be the cat, but Natsu's letter they were following. "Everyone dismissed! Keep this cat business on the down low. Don't want Jude hurting Lucy when she gets back."

They're all silent and move to leave, though nobody could hid how displeased they were with Jude. They didn't like anyone hurting their princess like that. And after being kidnapped and going through who knows what, she doesn't deserve it even more. Nobody here really liked Jude, but they had to deal with him. He had some authority, though not as much as Lucy.

"Hey Draco!" Loke called out, causing the huge violet dragon to turn towards him. Loke approached him as Draco turned back into his human form.

"Did you need to discuss things before I leave?"

"No, not really. I trust you know what to do. You've lived out there more than any of us have."

"Then what is it?"

"I just have a question." Loke sighed. "You were in the dragon lands for a long time. Is it normal for the average dragon to absorb a ghosts or demons darkness?"

Draco raised a violet brow. "What's this about? Did that dragon with Miss Lucy do that?"

"Yes. He held the darkness with his bare hand and absorbed it. And he didn't care. We can touch darkness because it can't go inside us. We have holy light. Lucy is the same way, but some things happened…"

"What happened to miss Lucy?"

Loke averted his eyes. "I'll tell you since you're picking her up but don't leak this. She was brutally raped by demons and one impregnated her. The demon grew inside her so I had to burn it out of her. When I pulled the darkness out, it tried to run away. And I think it even ran towards Natsu."

"The poor girl. She's been through so much." Draco looked deeply concerned now. "And I've never seen that happen with a dragon before. Darkness doesn't usually affect them. They could touch it, but I've never seen one absorb it before. Is this dragon dangerous?"

"No, I don't think so. He would never hurt her since Lucy is his mate."

"What? His mate?" Draco looked extremely shocked. "Has Lucy been wind writing? For how long?"

"For years. I don't know when it started exactly, but I first found out when she was 14."

"For over 6 years…? That's amazing." He looked deep in thought. "I've never heard of a dragon communicating through wind writing for that long. Once a dragon starts the mating process, it's almost unheard of for them to write for even up to a year. But at least 6? He's very strong Leo. A very strong dragon. That's unheard of."

If that's true then there has to be more to Natsu than he's letting on. What could he be hiding?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! im really nervous to post this chapter for some reason. idk why but its been done for a few days. ive just been putting it off. nothing bad happens... its a pretty fluffy chapter, we just see a different side to natsu. remember, theres a big year gap i havent written and we dont know what natsu has been through during this time. have fun!**

Lucy woke up in a similar position as the day before. A warm body was holding her tight from behind, strong arms around her and hot breath puffing out in her hair. Lucy felt herself shiver at the sensation as her shoulders pressed together in a small manor. Natsu was so warm, but the parts of her body that weren't being held were cold and lonely. She curled into a tighter ball and scooted further back into the dragon.

Sighing, Lucy gently held his arm curled around her waist, gently stroking his tan skin and imagining what his scales would feel like. It's strange to think Natsu is a dragon. She's always only been around humans and spirits. Sure, some beings like the witches and ice folk fall under Lucy's jurisdiction when it came to passing on to heaven or hell. But they couldn't use their powers at that time, and dragons fall closer to demons, but they have their own gods to worship and belief system about where they'll end up once they're gone.

So Lucy's never came close to a dragon until now. The times she saw Natsu in his dragon form were never a time when she had the luxury to really observe and study what his body looked and felt like. It made her extremely curious and she wondered what it'd feel like to be held when he's in such a form. His huge dragon wings curled around her protectively while he held her so securely in his arms.

The thought made Lucy blush. Natsu seems to have feelings for her. She doesn't really understand why when there's nothing good about her, but it made her really happy, despite how embarrassed she feels around him. It's hard to look at him. She's been dreaming and writing this boy for so many years. She remembers how childish he was and how he declared she was his the very first letter he sent her. Natsu still wrote in such a kid like manor up until the last letter he sent her. She always saw him as someone who was younger than her, and was silly and immature. Despite seeing Natsu in her rather intimate dreams and how he actually looked like he does in real life, he's so much more… adult like than she ever imagined. His body is the same as in her dreams, yet why does he seem so much more muscular while he holds her? Why do his limbs have so much weight, like they could hold her down deep into the night as he kissed her and loved her.

She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She had something so traumatizing happen to her, yet why can't she stop thinking about what Natsu looks like under his clothes? About the lean muscles on his stomach… watching his back stretch and how his arms rippled with the slightest of movement. What do his legs look like? And that… What does that look like?

The thought makes her even more embarrassed as she hid her face in her hands and silently squealed to herself. What was he doing to her? Why does he make her feel like this? She's never been so insecure and mesmerized. He makes her want to run away, but she feels like she can't leave him. Like right now… just the thought of getting out of bed and leaving his embrace makes this heavy weight settle on her heart and lungs. It's honestly annoying. Why does he make her feel like this? Why is she so attached to him?

Closing her eyes, Lucy turned around in bed and burrowed into Natsu's chest. She was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless, and couldn't help but run two fingers down his stomach to feel the ripples of his abdominal muscles. Just the sensation of how hard and warm they were, made Lucy shiver as she instinctively pressed her thighs together with a little wiggle. Her breath hitched against his collarbone, and she suddenly really had to use the restroom.

It made her sniffle as tears stung her eyes. "You're so annoying. Stop making me feel so confused."

A throaty chuckle puffed out into her hair. It made Lucy freeze as goosebumps formed along her skin. Her nails dig into his hot skin and she felt the urge to hide. But the only place she could escape to was further into his embrace, which didn't do anything but cause her more misfortune. Still, Lucy went through with such a decision, and decided to go for a different tactic on getting out of this situation with as much of her dignity in tact as she possibly can.

"G-good morning."

"Mornin'." He slurred sleepily, his voice deep and groggy and sleep still trying to seduce him back into slumber. "How are ya feelin'? In any pain or anything?"

Once he voiced such a thing, Lucy suddenly felt an ache in her belly, and she instinctively curled her knees up on herself to try and make the pain go away. It would have been better if he didn't ask because she's now very aware of what happened yesterday and how Loke burned the demon fetus till it was nothing but a shadow of darkness. Still, she felt a huge weight lifted of her. Even while she was locked in that cell and being treated in such a morbid and rough manor, the thing that concerned her most was being impregnated with a demons offspring. She felt so much better knowing that she no longer had to worry. And despite the pain in her stomach, it was a welcome pain because it proved that his light is still festering inside her and burning away every last particle of darkness that could still be hiding somewhere.

"It hurts, but I'm alright." She unknowingly moved her hand to lightly hold his ribs in an almost half hug. Even her legs acted without her consent and wrapped around Natsu's lower half. He felt like a warmer that you put on a sore body part to help relive the pain. Having him near made the uncomfortable sensation of light rolling around her stomach subside into a more tolerable sensation.

"You're bein' real needy Luce. Not that I care at all."

She felt herself warm at her words and silently berated herself for getting to comfortable with him. Natsu is her friend… Someone who got her through tough times. Whenever she was feeling down and utterly useless, Lucy would read each and every letter he sent her. There were over 100, yet she always wished there was more by the end of it all. He cheered her up, his overly enthusiastic words giving her courage, like he somehow knew she needed it. No matter what, she always had his letters to go back to. But now, she has the real thing and there's a part of her that has grown dependent on him. She liked crying in his chest. She liked the way he held her so tenderly and told her the words she needed to hear. He makes her want to feel weak.

Her somewhat erratic and anxious heart calmed down. Pulling slightly back to look into those dark obsidian eyes, Lucy cheeks turned red as she gripped his ribs a little tighter and looked down at herself in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for being so mean yesterday."

"It's okay." He brushed the short strands of hair out of her eyes, and gave her an unsure smile. "It did hurt though. I don't like you ignorin' me like that, Luce." Then he sighed, gently cupping her cheek as he ran a tender thumb under her eye. "Next time you need tah get somewhere, ask me. I can fly wherever ya need to go. It's the cool part about wings, right? Forget about that lion boy."

Lucy blinked a bit surprised and tilted her head to the side curiously. "Are… you by chance jealous?" Her big eyes stared up at him, awfully curious of the answer. That sincerity and Lucy's rather strict forward manor, made him blush as he refused to meet those chocolate eyes.

"Y-yeah… So what if I am? Now you know to ask me instead, Kay?"

Lucy stared up at him in wonder. So Natsu can be embarrassed too, yet he is straight forward with his feelings, unlike her. It's rather refreshing knowing she's not the only one struggling. His words didn't embarrass her.. She just felt really… really happy.

A giddy feeling shook her nerves as her fingers twitched against the hot ridges of his body. She gazed up at the dragon holding her so tenderly. He's so different than she imagined, but Lucy didn't mind it at all.

"Luce… Quit lookin at me like that." His arm securely curled around her as his face slightly lowered towards hers. "It's already hard enough not to mate you. If ya keep starin at me like— like…" Natsu groaned as he closed his eyes in a deep sigh. His eyes flew open when her felt Lucy nestle under his chin like she was building a home for herself. And that's what it felt like to her. Natsu felt comfortable and right. Lying here in his embrace was such a lifting feeling.

"Natsu…" her nails scratched down his ribs and stopped at his waist. He knew she was drifting back off to sleep, so he didn't make any sudden movements. It was a bit strange though. Why did she suddenly get so cuddly? Well, Lucy was rather close to him before, but since he woke up, she's been rather cautious and didn't do anything too rash. But her suddenly sleeping so comfortably without much effort at all, perplexed him.

"It's nice to meet you.."

Natsu's eyes flew up as he pulled Lucy tighter and sat up in bed. "Who the hell are you?" It only took a moment for the man's scent to come to him. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at the strange man curiously. "Dragon and kind a like Luce. What are you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Dragneel." A violet haired and dark skinned man gave in a slight bow. "I was once friends with your ancestors when Acnologia first took over and before he left with Anna to The Heaven's. My name is Draco. I'm one of Lucy's constellations."

Just by the names he mentioned, Natsu knew this dragon was important. He remembered an old story that gets passed around about a dragon who lived forever. His name was Draco, and Anna Heartfilia mentioned how he fell from the sky after a war. She took him back and Natsu guesses he's been there this whole time.

"I've read about you. I guess you came tah take Lucy back, huh?"

Draco didn't hide it and nodded his head. He seemed very polite. This guy should have been around just as long as Lucy's lion and maid spirit, but he seems like he's actually lived for centuries and is wise beyond years.

"Yes, I'll be flying back to the entrance to get into the Heavens. And, you will come with me."

Natsu sighed in relief. "I didn't think you'd let me come."

"I'm very aware of dragons and their way of life. I'm also aware that Lucy is your mate. I put her asleep for this reason and so I could ask you some questions." He bowed once again, then gave he a rather serious look. "I won't hide my suspicions towards you. I know you come from a noble background just from the fire I see and your features as a dragneel. I don't doubt you're part of the Dragneel family, but there's some things that make me question you."

"Let me guess." Natsu's eyes turned a bit more sly as a lazy smirk spread across his lips. "Lion boy asked you about me absorbing that darkness."

"Yes." Once again, Draco didn't try to hide it. "What you told Leo won't work on me, for I've lived with the dragons for a long time. I'm very aware of your resistance to demons, but I'm also aware that you're very different and that a normal dragon can't absorb darkness." He pauses to take in Natsu's expression, but he had on a poker face that wouldn't reveal anything. Though he almost look amused and almost like his words were a joke. It made Draco sigh. "I know you'd never hurt Miss Lucy. It's one of the benefits of dragons, but also a weakness. They'd never lay a harmful had on their mate, but they're also a huge weakness for someone like you."

Natsu knew what he was getting at, but allowed him to say it to it's full extent.

"Most dragons mates are also dragons, just like your past ancestors. Only extremely powerful dragons have mates outside of their species. That's why most dragons meet their mates rather quickly. Both parties are aware of what they are to each other so they don't hesitate to follow their letters even in thrust meeting. Everyone knows they have a mate and are usually eager to meet them.

"It's not that easy for me. I have a difficult mate, as you already know."

"Yes. Miss Lucy isn't ordinary. She has a strong heart, yet is also very weak. She's had dreams of leaving home since she was small, but she never could. And with her fathers strict attitude, he's broken her down into an insecure girl who is terrified to do anything wrong. You've been unable to meet her because of this." A silence filled the space, but Draco didn't wait long to continue. "And that leads me to your strength. Dragons can usually wait up to a year before meeting their mate. And that long of a wait is nearly unheard of. Dragons will get sick, as I'm sure you've experienced, but you've gotten over that and it's been years."

"Just ask your question." Natsu still had on a smile. "I've listened to your story. So get on with it. Ask what you want."

"Who or what are you?"

"Heeeeeh," Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair from sleeping. He gazed down at his mate with a hesitant expression. "It's really annoying to explain." He then glanced up at Draco and slightly smirked. "And I don't have an obligation to tell you. All you need tah know is I won't hurt my mate. I'm not a danger to her or her constellations."

Draco stared at him with his deep black eyes narrowed in concern."How are we to trust you if we don't know the whole story?"

"Why would I give a damn if you trust me? All that matters is how Lucy sees me, and right now isn't the right time to reveal it." He pet Lucy's hair and smiled down at her. "Besides… what's it matter if I tell you? Will just hearing my story make you automatically trust me? Don't be stupid."

Natsu sighed like this whole thing was a pain because it really was. He didn't have any interests besides Lucy and Lucy's constellations are getting in his way. It's annoying because Lucy cares a lot for her spirits so he can't do anything to them. But when Draco and that lion are so protective of her, it pisses him off and makes him moody. He's 16 now. People may think his nice, but he really isn't all that great of a person. Only if is concerning Lucy, does he actually think about treating people better. But it's really only to get information out of them. He's kind of a jackass, but Lucy didn't need to know that. He can't help being annoyed though. So what if he absorbed darkness? So what if he could withstand not seeing Lucy for so many years? It's none of their business and he has no obligation to tell him. Lucy is in a sensitive spot right now and it's not time to reveal what happened that year. He's no longer that naïve child who trusts ones words just from hearing it. Draco saying that he can trust him after hearing his story is ridiculous. So what if he tells him? He could still be an awful person. Well he is, but nobody needs to know. And nobody will know.

"Anyways…" he rolled his eyes and laid back in bed with his mate. Lucy made a soft hum as her eyelashes fluttered, her hand gripping his bare chest as she used him for a pillow. "Can you leave for a bit? Lucy had a rough day yesterday and she should sleep more." He then glanced up at Draco with a knowing smile. "And I'm sure you're nervous to turn into a dragon in front of her. She's seen my dragon form and thought it was cool. I'm sure she'd think the same about you."

"Hmm…" Draco didn't say anything for a while as he pondered something. It gave Natsu time to gaze down at the sleeping beauty, her pale skin so beautiful with those pretty colors painted on her like water color. And the cute little white freckles all across her body were just as adorable. Her colors are getting more vibrant so he thinks she's getting a bit healthier. She probably wasn't treated well at all so she needs as much rest as possible.

"I take it your kindness isn't really meant for me when cheering me up like that."

"So you figured it out? If you understand, then leave. She needs to sleep and it's my job to watch over her, not you guys. I did something for you, so you owe me."

All Draco could do was sigh. He was still really childish, but he can't really fault him for it. Everything he's doing is for Lucy's sake. Even if he has some dangerous power, he wouldn't hurt Lucy. And that's enough for now.

"I'll give you two hours."

After that, Draco left, leaving the two of them alone. Happy was still here, but he was sleeping. Or Natsu should say pretending to sleep. He just wanted to cuddle Lucy and not disturb her so he'll leave it for now.


End file.
